Xenomorph madness, Louise new family
by warchieftain forgemaster
Summary: Hello everyone I'm back, sorry for my absence further information inside. Now for the summary: After the great war of supremacy on planet LV-742, the Xenomorph were on their last leg, and on the edge of their survival. However, fate gave them the second chance to survive and prosper to a new world where magic and knights were a common thing. And all of that because of Louise
1. Chapter 1 A new colony

Chapter one

 **a new colony**

 **author note: Happy new year people!**

 **I apologized for the last few months (And years) of my absence. Had a lot of…. things going on, and a small problem with my PC. Just to make another point, I will rewrite the story of xenomorph madness, as you have read on the summary. Again I apologized for this inconvenience. The reason I did a rewrite, is because whenever I re-read my story, the OC looks like a damn OP guy and somewhat similar to a Gary-stu character and a little too predictable and easy, not to mention some character went OOC without any real reason. So I will do some character balancing and do more background and storyline. I suggest you guys re-read all over again. Sincerely, thank you**

Disclaimer: I don't own Familiar of zero or Aliens vs predator. They belong to their respective company, except my OC.

* * *

It's been several years since the battle for dominance on planet LV742. Those who hunt (the Predators) have already left this planet a year ago, while the marines only left a small scout party monitoring any living activity of this forsaken planet.

Much has change since that time, with the death of the professors of , notably doctor Kadinsky. Any further science and biological development on the planet has been completely shutdown and all research are deemed ir-recoverable and effectively abandoned.

Now, all that remains of this planet are a small number of wildlife and natural resources. The war has devastated much of this land, not to mention the numbers of victim during the great war.

However, the one who suffered the most are the Xenomorph AKA Aliens as the humans called it. Being a colony type species, the Xenomorph relies on a large numbers of hosts on the planet which in return threaten the existence of both the Human marines, and the Hunters.

This lead to a mass eradication of this particular species on LV742, anywhere you can see them being riddled with bullets, burned, cut to pieces, almost any way possible to think of both superior species with their technological weaponry.

What are the Xeno's opinion about these two? Well, to put it in a simple way it went like this: "Human squishy, but metal sticks are dangerous", "Hunters dangerous, alone but stronger than a single praetorian". So does the comment of the majority of girls in this Hive.

Anyways, with this entire wasteland in ruins they have to hide themselves underground. Before you ask dear readers, why would the hell you hide in an abandoned planet? Well because the humans decided to take a drastic measure to eradicate this species for good. And I as the narrator and the all knowing author mean it as clear as crystal.

Remember the Humans scout party I mentioned? Their current base are the large spacecraft above the planet's orbit, and every single time these Xeno's black-greenish (or any other color in dark) scale show's up on the surface, they sent an orbital strike in only a matter of seconds.

Yep, life's rough when you are a Xenomorph, especially with a history of taking host for impregnation.

Since they suffered unequally routine genocide for days, how many of them survived? Well, the last orbital strike was three days ago which effectively killed another colony permanently. In the end, there's only one colony left, though they are nowhere large enough to be called one.

Deep on the underground tunnels of the planet's undisclosed (more like unknown) jungle area there is a single person who is watching over five green eggs, two are larger and more darker than the rest. The odd thing is, the person in question is a human wearing a black jeans, black and forest-green hooded jacket with a blue plain shirt underneath.

Sitting on top of a rock ledge, he stood by and watch patiently for any sign of the egg's hatching. Another strange feature noticeable from the kid, are his sapphire green eyes and small black scale that attached to the skin of his hands. Various unconcious body of animals laying about on the front of the eggs formation.

These particular animal are few of native inhabitants of the planet, two are cow-like creature called Oswocs, three others are insect-type creature called Kriltics.

He remained silent with his eyes closed. As he wait for the eggs to hatch, suddenly his eyes shot open as the eggs did hatch in a floral manner. Crawling from the eggs are spider-like creature, three had a white pale skin, the other two is more dark-brownish in color.

The first white spider went straight for the oswoc, planting itself on its face. The other two went for the Kriltics, the last two went for each the oswoc and the last kriltics. This little creatures are called Facehuggers (courtesy by humans nicknaming) which sole purpose is to impregnate its host with the seed it carries within its genes.

In a few minutes, the Facehuggers loosen its grip and die, fulfilling it's purpose. "Good, half day for eating the host, another half for the cocoon stage", he said.

"Soon, very soon.", another comment escaped his mouth as he left the small chamber.

- **Abandoned "Weyland-Yutani" research building -**

The boy from before, now walk the carnage-stained hall. Where the corpse of Marines, Predators, and the Xenomorph lay lifelessly here and there, "Can't believe that I was once a part of the Human species", he sighed nonchalantly.

After continuously stroll from one room to another, he found what he was looking for. A small metal door with the name Masato Takemori. "Masato…. it's been a while since I called myself that", he touched the blinking handscanner next to the door and in an instant the door said in a mechanical voice "UNLOCK".

The boy walked right through it. Inside is where you'll find the typical boy room which consist of a bed, a table desk, a door to the cupboard and all other things which he considered now as 'miscellanous'. Wasting no time, he walked into the other door and open it.

Inside, is a standard scientist clothes of the Weyland-Yutani Co, five set of normal clothes, and a picture of his younger self with another girl notably younger than him. Ignoring anything else, he grabbed the picture and put it in his pocket.

Finished with his personal matters, he left the building without ever looking back.

 **-Back to the original undisclosed location-**

After his return, the chest of the animals that was impregnated are hollow and bursted open, with their body lay lifelessly without any vital signature. Near the corpses are several black-thick mass that kept growing from time to time. "The Cocoon stage. Then it won't be long until we repopulated the entire planet at this pace".

"Yet the main problem still remains. How to stay unnoticed until then?", as the young adult contemplate on this matter, he went to a nearby rock and meditate as he wait for the cocoon to hatch as well.

 **-4 hours later-**

Nothing come in mind as the young man still meditate his thought on how to avoid instant obliteration by the marines. Suddenly a loud cracking noise with other similar cracking sound can be heard throughout the cave.

He turn his attention to the cocoon's as they started to break apart slowly. Emerging from it were several snake-like monsters larger than most humans. However, each are different with one another, for example: one is medium-sized Xenomorph with black-dark green skin color, small claws and two pair of arms. Also it's skull are elongated and smooth, one pair is smaller than the other. This one is called a Drone.

Two species smaller than the Drones, brown-reddish In color, with its skull's a little jagged and sitting in a bipedal manner that is similar to a dog. This one is called a Runner. The last two are larger than both of the former subspecies, pure black scales covered the entire body as their skull grew wide and large, almost similar to a triceratop's crown. This one is a Praetorian.

While the Drones and Runner are notably taller than most human, the Praetorian easily twice their height and size. This is due to the fact that the Drones and Runner are part of the caste known as the "Trans-breed", while the Praetorian are called "Pure-breed".

"Good, with at least one Praetorian I can repopulate the whole colony within months. Now to make sure we can communicate", he focused the willpower on his minds and form some kind of telepathy connection with all the Xenomorph newborns.

There's a very good reason why he need to form immediate contact with these hatchlings. You see, without a Queen or any other monarch to control them. The Xenomorph will went into a frenzy state where they started killing each other to assume the position of the next Queen. Usually the Praetorian would be the next successor, but there's been a special case where Trans-breed can evolve to pure-breed and become Queen.

But this old custom is inefficient and wasteful for small new colonies like this one. And so, they just need someone to guide them until at least one of them evolve into a Queen type. After that, everything else is left within the control of the Queen.

" _This is Razor, c_ _an you hear me?. I repeat. This is Razor,_ _can you hear me?_ ", he said telepathically. Looks like his effort bear fruit as the creatures turned their attention to him. "T _his is Razor. Can you hear me?_ ", he repeated again.

All of them just simply nod it's head as a sign of understanding. " _Good, now as you all already know from my_ _past_ _memories the Queen is dead. And I know that_ _the_ _"Tradition" must be upheld every time a Queen pass_ _ed_ _away. But it_ _is_ _counter-productive and will only waste our time. So I asked now, which one of you would volunteer to be a Queen?_ ", he asked.

One Praetorian step forward, indicating that she's ready and would take the role and responsibility. " _Good,_ _now is the perfect time to-_ ", suddenly a blast of explosion are heard somewhere near the blocked part of the tunnel system.

"God damn it! it's the Marines! Everyone quickly hide!", on cue the Xenomorph scramble to hiding Razor is no exception.

Marching into the secret hideout, are three marines trooper, one synthetic bio-drone and one Comm-Tech otherwise known as Communication Technician and the commanding officer of the group. "This is the source of the unnatural reading", said the Synthetic machine as he pointed his flashlight to the former eggs and host.

"Damn, these Aliens never give up. It's only a few weeks ago that we wipe another small colonies like this", said the Commander. "according to my analysis, the unidentified lifeforms had already hatch and gestate with these hosts. They may already reach maternity", said the Synthetic again.

"Wait, so you're telling me that there are five of those disgusting snakes lurking around somewhere?!", said one of the soldier. "Affirmative", it replied.

"This calls for an orbital strike. We already make sure that there's no other tunnel system away from here. And the only way in is already secured with a platoon of heavily armed corps. We'd best get out of here while we can", the Comm-tech called in for the retreat, but as the marines turned their back. Razor jumped straight to the Comm-tech with a slight disturbing figure.

His Clothes are mostly intact, but his entire arms have transformed into that of a Praetorian. Same could be said to his feet, black scale's adorned his entire arm and feet, a long tail with it's tip made of serrated blade and his eyes changed into a slit of a predator.

His first target are the CO, since he can call in for the reinforcement anytime during the fight. He lashed out with his tail first, impaling the comm-tech straight through his chest. Next he swing his blade 360 degrees cutting two marine trooper's neck, effectively killing them.

With quick reflex, the remaining soldier and synthetic aimed their weapons at the boy. But before they can pull the trigger two large object fell on them. As it turn out, it was two Praetorian from before. They stood still, watching every move and breath their prey made.

"Finish them", said the boy coldly. And as on cue, the Praetorian tear both the machination and marine to shreds. "no doubt they already waiting outside this tunnel. Damn it, I really don't need the attention right now", the boy scratched his head in annoyance.

Suddenly, out of nowhere came a portal in green color, hovering across the room. "…. What in the world?", he muttered. The oval green portal glow radiantly, giving a clear view to the whole dim-lighted room. The more it glow, the more it called out to the entire Hive.

 _My Familiar that existed somewhere in this world._ A girl voice rung inside the heads of the entire Hive. _Divine, Beautiful, Wise and powerful servant,_ there it is again, but it's noticeably much stronger. _Heed my call, answer to my guidance, reach out to my voice,_ "-zzzztzz- hey Jack! How long are you planning to stay in there?", said the voice that came out from the communication device.

" _I call upon you! Obey and appear before me!_ ", the voice is more clearer, and it's coming from beyond the portal. "There's no other choice, everyone through the portal!", the entire squadron of Xenomorph ran straight to the portal, unknown to the world that awaits them on the other side.

* * *

 **-Halkegenia, Tristain academy of magic-**

Louise De La Valerrie, third child of the the Vallerie household. Student of Tristain academy of magic is currently in a deep trouble. Ever since her childhood, little Louise are unable to cast the most simplest of spells.

She can't do magic, so what's the big deal? As for that information, in this world called Halkegenia nobility are no longer defined by birth alone. All nobles of Halkegenia are proficient at using the ancient art of magic.

Originated way far back since the era of Brimir the founder 6000 years ago. Magic has been a part of human life, especially for the nobility. The "Commoners" as the nobles delicately put it, are considered lower in status and nothing more but mere menial labor worker.

Those who cannot do magic are considered as commoners, that's why Louise is really in a big bind even when she has a record of excellent capability in theory. This is her last chance to prove herself as a noble and as a magician through the familiar summoning ritual.

She won't fail, she **can't** fail.

And so, as she stood on the circle of summoning Louise chanted her spell incantation. Which was made personally by her to prevent any mistake or failure. "My Familiar that existed somewhere in this world, Divine, Beautiful, Wise and Powerful servant. Heed my call, answer to my guidance, reach out to my voice", she paused for a moment for the magic to gather at her wand.

"I call upon you! Obey and appear before me!", after finished with her incantation, a small green portal appeared. Before it exploded with a storm of smoke.

- **back with Razor-**

As soon as Razor and his band of Xeno-girls pass the portal, an explosion of smoke occurred where they stand. Razor being a veteran of battles against both the Marines and the Hunters suspected that this was a trap.

" _Ambush! Everyone scatter and avoid detection!_ _I'll_ _take care of the rest_ _!_ ", obeying the order of their elder, the entire Xenomorph squad scatter to the nearest forest to hide. Though it is risky, it's better than facing an entire squadron of Marines fully equipped without any cover.

Left standing alone, Razor shifted his body back to it's original human form. For now, he would put up a cover profile that he was merely a miner that was left abandoned and the last to survive. That should suffice for a while.

But then, he noticed the strange environment that he was standing on. Green grass, and natural earth rock. But how could it be? Isn't this planet LV-742? As far that he remembered, the grass in said planet are yellow or brown, never lush green.

Something is not right, reverting to his second sense (the sense that all Xenomorph share, which is similar to that of a reptile) he didn't felt any familiar environment of LV-742, and strangely he didn't detected any sign of advanced technology or synthetic life-form.

"Where am I?", he thought. And as if his question are heard, a gust of wind blew away the smoke around him. There he witnessed the most bizarre view he had only seen in fantasy comic books or medieval age paintings.

There, stood across him are a bunch of human teenagers. All wearing strange clothes similar to that Hogwarts standard magician uniform. " _What, is this some kind of a costume party_?", he thought. The whole populace just stared at him in bewilderment before it turned into full-blown laughter while they speak in a foreign language.

Ignoring the burst of laughter, he scan his surrounding and some people did caught his attention. First are the bald adult male carrying a sense of an experienced soldier while watching him warily. Second, are the blue haired girl that held her wand at him. despite her appearance of that of a little girl, she's also had a this feeling of a trained soldier as well, not to mention the large reptile with wings standing behind her.

The last, is the little pink-haired girl in front of him. She stared, and stared until she broke out in an outburst, saying incoherent words towards the bald man. He said something in return, causing her to sigh in despair before she walk back to Razor while stomping the ground beneath her.

And now, she chanted something that make the ground around both of them glitter in a strange glow of white. "Pentagon of the five element, blessed this humble being and bind him as my familiar!", and out of nowhere she gave him a kiss. Sealing the contract.

And no sooner after that, he felt a tremendous pain and heat coming from his right forehand. It as if it was torched by a flamethrower, a strange mark were embedded to him. Runes and symbols unfamiliar to any kind of language he knew.

The same thing also happens to the rest of the Hive. He saw that while one Praetorian also given a strange complex symbol, the others share the same and simple one instead. What could it means he wonder?

"You should be grateful to receive such gift from a noble you commoner", the little girl with the pink hair said. However Razor only stared her in confusion, strange really. A few minutes ago he felt like that she is none other than a potential host….. now he sees her as something more important.

"Excuse me dear sir, but would you mind if I take a look at your rune?", the bald man asked which surprise the young teen. However, due to his quick reflex he showed the man his freshly imprinted "rune" without a noticeable pause.

"Hmmm, interesting. I've never see any rune like this before", he said as he took a sketch of the symbol. After finished with his duties he turn his attention to his class.

"Alright everyone, class is dismissed. Congratulations on your success in the annual familiar summoning ritual. There will be no further class for the rest of the day and tomorrow", the bald man said.

And with that, the rest of the teenagers went flying just like that. " _…...What the fuck?_ ", was the thing stuck on Razor's mind. Then he stared toward the pink girl, as if he was expecting she were going to fly as well.

"What? I'm having a little problem with my magic control, so don't look at me like that!", she said in a obvious lie. "… Your name?", Razor speak for the first time since he came to this world. "What? My name? I suppose I could grant your simple request. My name is Louise De La Vallerie, third daughter of the Vallerie household. Remember it well since you are my familiar from now on", she said in a haughty tone. Which unnerved Razor greatly.

"…. Razor", he said simply. "What? Razor? Is that your name?", she replied which he nodded in affirmation. "That's a weird name. No matter, from now on you are mine and you will have to do everything I asked of you. understand?", she said.

Razor just quietly nodded once giving her the confirmation. "Good, now I will explain on what a familiar must do for his or her master", she started walking to the academy with a prideful smile while her new familiar slowly followed from behind.

* * *

 **-15 minutes later-**

Louise could never been so bigheaded. Even though she had summoned a commoner as her familiar, at least he is very assertive and obedient. Unlike the majority of people she knew. Most of them wouldn't just shut their mouth.

But it's quite strange, this…. Teenage boy are different than most of the male population she know. He's quiet, Too Quiet. He only spoke once or twice while nodding his head now and then. It's almost as if she was talking to Tabitha.

While she was explaining the duties of the Familiar, such as serving their master faithfully, become their eyes and ears even protecting said master in dire times. He just listen without sparing anything else his attention. Strange indeed.

However , she is happy. At least for once in her life, there are someone other than her sister Catteleya who would listen to her without giving any retort or harsh replies. " _Perhaps summoning this commoner is not such a bad thing_ ", she thought.

….. which can be heard clearly by Razor. This confirmed his suspicion regarding the young girl before him. Up to this point he did listen to her, from what came of her mouth and that of her heart and mind this is why he can easily understand her desire inside out.

This little girl, have somehow formed a telepathical connection with the entire Hive. Yet somehow she can't contact or felt any Xenomorph by herself, if by Razor personal theory she hasn't unlocked her hidden gift yet.

Nevertheless, Razor now had another plan for the little girl. Formulating the steps he needed to take to make sure the Hive survive, and for this little girl to be a part of it. For now though, he will play as this "familiar" role, watching and manipulate closely from the shadows.

"Alright, we've arrived", she said as the unlikely duo stood against a reinforced wooden door. Right now, both Louise and Razor had already tread the academy's girl dormitory. They're currently on the fifteenth floor where the young magician Louise slept and rest.

"Each room in this academy are befitting of those of a noble. Make sure to thank me for letting you sleep inside commoner", another haughty comment. Gosh Razor patience is starting to thin.

She reach out for the door knob, while her other small hand held the room's key. In one quick motion she unlocked the door and opened the room. Inside is where you will find the typical Victorian-style noble room. Fancy marble decorated the ceiling and the floor, floral pattern on the wall, and dozen of expensive first-class accessory starting from desk-lamp, bed and vase.

Razor took a small peek on the bathroom near the corner of the bedroom, strangely they have a modern bathtub, shower, even a sitting toilet. Seriously is this what people call medieval fantasy? Because he's sure that there were no such thing as a shower or a sitting toilet back in the middle age.

"The water and tools in this room are operated by magic. Of course, no commoner would have the pleasure to enjoy any of this facility", Louise commented, as if she understand why Razor kept staring on the bizarre futuristic tools on the room.

"Somehow, that makes a little sense", he thought. If technology can get mankind to develop that far, what magic can do in comparison? This world kept sating his sense of curiosity more and more.

"Familiar, stop daydreaming and undress me", she said nonchalantly. Razor was flabbergasted to say at least. This girl just knew him for less than a hour, so why the hell she want him to undress her here? Does she planned to seduce him all along?

"… Why?", he asked. "What? Of course it's your duty to serve whatever my demands", she said.

"… Why not yourself?", "A noble wouldn't change by herself when there was a servant nearby", ah so that what it is. Razor just nodded simply and obliged to her request. Don't worry folks, Razor is a Xenomorph by nature so he wouldn't feel any kind of attraction towards the naked pink haired loli. As a matter of fact, he felt it was quite natural for her to be naked.

And if you question where does that though came from, he is already naked. As well as the entire member of the Hive. This piece of clothing he wore was only a manifestation of his skill called "Morphology transformation", which can easily create any kind of clothes or outer appearance he needed, (except face replication) according to the situation at hand.

Wasting no moment, he stripped the little girl before him. "Now fetch me my nightgown. I need a rest this evening. And don't forget to also wash my uniform, I'll be expecting them clean tomorrow morning. Do you understand?", Razor just silently nodded and pick out a white nightgown and underwear for the little girl.

And not forgetting the fact that he also dress the little girl. And strangely it looks like a scene where a father would dress his little daughter. Quite a surreal scene there. After done with his duties, he grabbed a basket and put the dirty clothes inside.

Before he walked outside the room, Louise call out again, "And don't forget to wake me up in the morning familiar.", "Great Queen Mother of the universe, that girl is a demanding one", Razor commented while the girls that connected to his mind agreed with him.

Speaking about his girls, the Xenomorph group that flee before have already found a large cave system not far from the academy. Already they've founded the perfect location for the Queen's chamber. Such convenience, this bring a large grin to Razor's face.

" _Good work girls. Now start the next phase of the plan, one of you evolve into a Queen and start laying eggs here and there_ ", he commanded which the volunteered Praetorian with the different symbol from the others start to formed the royal cocoon.

" _Runners, go search for hosts in the surrounding area. Find anything you can get an_ _d_ _avoid suspicion. Don't go for lifestocks owned by the humans. Lest we'_ _ll be_ _hunted for_ _petty_ _thievery_ ", the red-tinted Runners sprint outside the cave into the wilderness.

" _The rest will_ _set up the perfect nest for the eggs to grow. Drones I'll leave it to you_ ", and just like that the Drone started to run all over the place, spitting hive nodes which provide an excellent hive webbing environment for future generation.

" _I'll be expecting result tonight, be there in a jiffy after I'm done with these chores_ ", done with the small chitchat. Razor went his path through the halls of the girls dormitory, along the way he came across a couple having a date near the local fountain.

Ignoring the couple Razor reach what seems to be a courtyard. There he spotted a young girl wearing a maid outfit with a normal raven hair. For a small fun fact, this is the first human he meet without exotic hair. Because let's be honest he'd already seen too much color today.

"Excuse me", he called out. The maid jump in surprise before she turn around to see a boy carrying a basket full of dirty clothes with him. "would you be so kind to lend me a hand?", he asked in a polite voice that she quickly lower her guard.

"Ah of course, but can you please tell me who you are? I don't recall ever meeting someone like you around the academy", she asked. "I am Razor, supposedly the familiar of a girl named Louise", he replied.

"Oh, so you're the rumored familiar of lady Vallerie? I am Siesta from the village Tarbes, it's nice meeting you Razor", she bow politely. "it's a pleasure meeting you as well Siesta, and please call me Razor", he replied.

"I'm afraid I am not so bold to call you by your first name sir Razor. But if you insist, I will comply", she said. "By the way Siesta, there's something I want to ask of you", he asked again.

"What is it Razor?", "Can you please tell me about this country? I'm just recently arrived here, and I have no basic idea on how this country works", she look a bit of surprised, but nevertheless replied, "Of course I can sir Razor".

For the next fifteen minutes, Siesta the maid explained about the basic of Halkengenia while help him doing the laundry. It is a cruel world in his opinion, almost similar to a medieval age he read on books. Those who are called nobles, are those of a superior standing. While the commoners to put it in a simple way are the drones. Spending pretty much of its lifetime being a labor worker but hey, at least the Drones are happy about their role and not forced into it.

"Then the ones called nobles in a lack of better word are spellcasters?", "exactly sir Razor. That's why I advise you to never go against their will", for the commoners to be this afraid. Razor believed that this nobles may prove to be a threat for the Hive.

And that's why for now, he decided to lay low until his family managed to create an army of their own. And there's that matter regarding his new "master".

"I thank you for your assistance lady Siesta. I'll make sure the clothes arrived at her room this dawn", she nodded in return. "Your welcome sir Razor. And please just call me Siesta", with that both party bid their farewell.

But instead walking back to Louise room, Razor took a sharp turn towards the small door leading to the wilderness. At safe distance, he transformed once again into his Xenomorph persona and took off into the forest.

 **-1 hour later, wilderness outside the academy-**

Razor arrived in a cave that was founded by his Hive. At first it looked like any ordinary cave you can find inside a forest, but as you venture deeper it became more unnatural. For starters there are several green webbing on the walls and ceiling, furthermore circular flat black stone with a green glowing crystal dotted few part of the cave.

This particular black stones are called "Hive nodes", primarily used as a scouting object and accelerate the making of the Hive web. He went deeper and it became more darker as he walk but his vision remain unbiased due to his nature as a Xenomorph.

Then, he reach a large hall. Hive nodes and webbing scattered all over the place. And at the center of it all, on a large stone platform used as a psuedo throne the Queen of the entire Xenomorph sat. with the egg sack attached behind her and her ever loyal servant running all willy-nilly taking care of her eggs.

Now her eggs are numbered in dozen, the family grew to thirty in one day. And it will grow and grow, until they are the most dominant species on this planet.

"For now everything is according to plan. But the real challenge still awaits for our species, and it's started with our little master"

* * *

 **-Cut-**

 **AN:**

 **Hello everyone, I'm back for now. And I still don't know how long this blast of new idea can still keep going. Thank you for your support and patience up until now, and I look forward to enlighten you with new species and plot storyline that my imagination can breed later. And as always if you guys had any ideas about new species and such I will try and implement it on the story.**

 **P.S about impregnating the orc thing, I believe I finally had the ideal subspecies for it. Thanks for the suggestion**

 **P.S.S The chief are in need of Beta-readers. If anybody are interested please PM me.**

 **That's all for now, stay online for the next chapter bye!**

Extra part, the great Xenopedia!

This book will provide you with information regarding the Xenomorph species. Each chapter will explain the nature of each Xenomorph that appeared in the story as well as their biological technology.

Xenopedia

Razor: formerly known as Masato Takemori. A 19 years old human which had a body mutated with Xenomorph genes.

-Morphology transformation: One of Razor's abilities. It is the ability to create a black mass that can change Razor's outer appearance. Most useful if he's going incognito and it can also materialize clothes as well (albeit it is appearance only), as mentioned before, this skill cannot change one's face.

Further abilities and information will be added.

Egg: The very start of a Xenomorph life-cycle. Eggs are the basic and the most vulnerable amongst the Xenomorph thus effectively making them a primary target of predators. Normally it will take a few minutes for a Queen to produce eggs and several hours to mature into the perfect time to hatch. Commonly will hatch itself if ordered by the Queen personally or when there is a host nearby.

Praetorian egg: another version of the egg that breeds Praetorian Facehugger.

Facehugger: The second stage of the Xenomorph life-cycle. Carries the genes Xenomorph inside it body and can only live for a short amount of time. The longest known record are three hours, and after they hatched from their eggs they will search for a suitable host to impregnate. A normal facehugger genes will mix with their host creating a new species called Trans-breed.

Praetorian Facehugger: The same with a normal Facehugger, except their genes remain pure during the Gestation period. Breeding with any species will produce the pure-breed known as a Praetorian.

Drone: The "Worker bee" of the Xenomorph hive colony. They serve as the most basic unit of the Hive. Weak and vulnerable compared to the rest of her sisters, the Drones specialize in preserving the environment around the Hive homebase. Can spit out Hive nodes from it's body core to further the making of the Hive webbing.

Gestate with small to medium size mammals. Ex: goat, sheep, etc

Hive nodes: Hive nodes are a biological engineered object, that can increase the speed of the Hive webbing construction. Another use of this object is to detect intruders, as most of them chooses to ignore the half-sentient device (they are literally some kind of a external tumor to drones).

Runner: Agile and fast, the runner are the basic scout and raiding type of Xenomorphs. Usually serve as wildlife host hunters, enemy base scouts, and small raiding party. Their speed can easily outmatch an antelope speed and prove to be dangerous if attacking in a group of ten.

Gestate with Small mammals, preferably canine. Ex: dog, cat, rabbit, etc

Praetorian: The Xenomorph in its most purest form. Originally all Xenomorph are the same as the praetorian. However, due to the need of adapting to their environment a new subspecies for trans-breed are created. Thus making the praetorian as an unique subspecies of their own. A Praetorian can evolve into higher form of the Xenomorph tech-tree albeit only one can be a Queen.

Extra note: A normal Trans-breed xenomorph can evolve into a praetorian if she reached a certain age and had certain experience to be deemed as one.

Queen: Leader of the entire Hive. Queen are part of the Pure-breed caste, towering over her entire species except for few. The Queen had the capability to create egg sack to produce eggs. The egg sack also generate hive webbing on a small margin. The Queen is the most important Xenomorph in the world.

Hive webbing: A common living tissue of bacteria that consume minerals and deceased corpse. Changing it into a foreign substance that can feed the Xenomorph, helped the growth of hive eggs, and even heal a fatal wound of one Xenomorph if he manage to survive a conflict.


	2. Chapter 2 Bonding

Chapter two

 **Bonding time**

 **AN: Nothing for now, enjoy the story.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC and ideas.

* * *

"A dream", said our explosively petite heroine Louise. Yes she's indeed in a dream, a strange dream she may add.

There she stood wearing a white gown. In the courtyard of her home, her family is right over there talking to various influential families that she never knew of. Most of the people in this dream were unfamiliar to her, yet this is also not the first time she had this dream.

She remember it events clearly, soon after this she will ran to the boat and start paddling to the island in the center of the lake. It's always the same, there she will meet the man that is her fiancee, Sir Wardes.

Yet after she reached said island. Instead the usual white mist that surrounds it, there she saw a strange green mist instead. It blocked her view completely, it frighten her, it as if she was alone all over again. She desperately tread her way to the center of the island to find Wardes. To comfort her from all this dreaded feeling.

And true it is. There's Wardes waiting for her with open arms. She was happy, she is delighted and without anymore delay she ran to him. But as she get closer and closer, his expression slowly turned into that of a dark and wicked man.

When she almost reach his arms, she was pulled away from his arms and comfort. But as she once again take a look at him. Wardes expression had changed into that of a savage predator. For the first time of her life, Louise was terrified when she meet Wardes.

His eyes grew more feral by the second, as if Louise was nothing more than a prey in his eyes. But then, a calm and reassuring hand grab her shoulders. She turned around to see a boy with emerald green eyes, giving her a tender smile despite his rough feature.

Then that smile turn into a predatory snarl as he turn his attention to Wardes. Slowly he let go of her, and stood right in front of her. His feral expression is different than Wardes, this is the face of a tiger protecting it's cub.

And from the thick green mist, came a gigantic pair of hand covered with black scale circle her in a protective manner. Filled with curiosity on what creature that would had such hands she looked up. There she sees a serpent-like creature with a large elongated head similar to a large crown.

There are no visible eye-slits, no nose, just a a large serpent head staring deep into her very soul.

"Wake up Louise it's morning" it said.

- **Real world-**

"Huh?", "wake up Louise, it's morning", said a boy with a emerald green eyes. She felt his hands on her shoulder. At first, she sees a stranger before her eyes, before her memory of the same feral emerald eye that she had seen in the dream resurfaced again.

Slowly she woke, rubbing her eyes of dust. Her conciousness have finally kicked in. "Ah, it's just you familiar", she said. Razor just nod simply, as he grab the school uniform and gave it to her.

"You can leave the room first, I don't feel like ordering you around today", she said nonchalantly. He nodded again, and went out the room as she ordered. " _something is strange about him. I remember that he was in my dreams, but I neve_ _r seen any kind of monster that looks like a... serpent. Nor would I have the imagination for it_ ", she said in her thoughts.

And of course Razor could hear her. He believes that her connection with the Hive grew closer and closer with each passing moment, it would be only a matter of time that she could hear and speak to them and vice versa.

The truth is, Razor and Queen were indeed inside that dream. And yes they did see the man named Wardes. According to Louise memories he is supposed to be her fiancee, however both Razor and Queen primal instinct cannot pass off this man as a harmless being.

They sense his ever growing desire even through Louise's memories, yes they do feel that he truly care for the young girl long ago, but that affection had turn into that of greed and hunger. Something that unnerved both of the high caste of the Xenomorph. As the result of their influence in her minds the Wardes inside her dream slowly twisted into that of what their instinct was telling them.

To prevent the dream from forever scar her soul, Razor and the Queen intervened. And quickly woke her from soon to be nightmare. "I hope we can settle the connection issues with her as soon as possible. The longer she's left alone, the dangerous it could get", he said. Also, he'll make sure to investigate this "Wardes" guy along the way.

Louise came out from her room fully dressed for the day. Razor stood by her side as the door across her room also opened.

There, a phenomenon that carried a weapon of mass destruction step outside the room. A girl with tan skin, flaming red hair and *cough* 'gifted' figure, stood across Louise supposed room. At that moment Razor felt Louise's animosity towards the girl, not that he actually care anyway.

"Oh, good morning Louise. How was your night?", she asked. "Its none of your business Zerbst", she replied. "My, my so cold in the morning aren't we? Why can't you be more brighter and cheerful just like me little Louise?", she said in a slight mocking tone.

Louise on the other hand remain glaring toward the redhead and decided to gave no response to her taunt and walked away. Razor being a (fake) obedient familiar he is followed suit, but not before he gives the redhead a small silent greeting.

Seeing that her familiar decided to follow whatever she choose to do without any orders makes Louise a little bit prouder. Though in reality Razor didn't had anything else to say towards the redhead since he deemed her as irrelevant.

Yet despite this, he's still remained cautious around the girl. His instinct can't stop screaming to him that this girl is not to be underestimated with, and he will keep this thought for now and proceed with the original plan to lure this pinkette somehow to the Hive's nest.

"Louise, if I may ask what we will be doing today?", He asked bluntly. "Today all the second year student is given the whole day to bond with their familiars. You and I are no exception of course, but for now a good breakfast is the first priority", she said.

"Understood", he simply replied. Then the duo reach a large double doors with floral pattern which open widely to accept the students into its large hall where three large and ridiculously long table set in a vertical manner across the room, while there's another one set horizontally across the entrance.

The leftmost table were filled with students who wore the same uniform as Louise only with a brown cloak and noticeably younger, the middle table were the same as Louise's while the right table wore a purple cape and looked more older. Remembering that Louise once said that she was a second year, Razor deducted that the left must be the first and the right third years.

The horizontal table were filled with early thirties to middle aged people. Some were in the elderly, though their appearance can't deceive the vast amount of power and threat these people exert from Razor's point of few.

" _According to the books I read, the more older and senile one magician can be,_ _the_ _vast amount of Knowledge, Wisdom, Experience and power_ _lies hidden within_ _. I need to be especially careful with that long-bearded guy over there_ ", he thought as he watch the elderly took the middle seat.

While his attention were focused onto the old man, he heard a small irritated cough from his master namely Louise. She's standing beside the chair while giving him the hint to pull it for her just like servants would do for their master.

And pull the chair he did, though with no air of professionality like a butler it, would suffice for now. After all his true purpose is to turn this little upstart of a magician brat into a part of his family, he will endure this little noble-servant demeanor for now and slowly sway her to his favor.

"You could at least gave me more attention commoner, it's not like everyday someone like you can enter the Alviss dining hall and eat with me", she said as she pray to her god called Brimir.

After she finished with her prayers Louise point her finger to a small bowl filled with what you can call a broth with a small piece of bread on the ground. "This is your food commoner, and since I'm feeling a little generous I'll give you a piece of my chicken", she said as she threw the chicken to bowl. Feeling a bit offended Razor left the hall with neutral expression.

He's not actually angry, he even ate worse kind of food than what that little girl offer and he'd already transcended the need for eat like his sisters since Xenomorph eat with either substance made by hive nodes or O2 and CO2 for daily meal.

But something else keep bugging his mind, the young girl may hold a great potential but her attitude is dangerous for the safety of the Hive. In the colony, the most important thing is respect and teamwork. And she clearly lack of it.

That what kept this species survive extinction many times. For now he need to think of a plan to correct his little "master" attitude and change her view of him. Not as a servant, follower or a mere pet for her to command as she willed it.

No, she will sees him as a being of the same status, same level of sentience and worthy to respect each other. In the Hive colony, despite the caste system of the Trans and Pure breed the Xenomorph remain respectful to their sisters. Each know that every piece of the colony had their own job and speciality, caste does not differentiate one Xenomorph to another.

Even a Drone can become a Queen if the situation demands it. All for the sake of survival, that kind of mindset is necessary for future conflict and expansion. Ignoring her cry out to him Razor went outside into the grassland of the school courtyard.

Since he had nothing else to do, Razor decided that he would visit the Hive's base. According to the Queen the number of their species had increased because of the richness of local wildlife in the forest. She said that the number would reach thousands in a few weeks at this pace.

Satisfied with this growth, Razor can't wait until the Hive reached it's full peak. The denizens of this world had no advanced technology with nothing more than a few spells to harm his species, with this knowledge they had the potential to be the top predator of the entire ecosystem, or even the world he may add.

Slowly he walk outside the small backdoor for servants to walk inside and outside the academy, once he reached the forest away from the curious and watchful eye, he transformed into his alien persona. Running in full speed toward his home.

* * *

 **-back to Louise-**

Louise felt anger and shame as her familiar who were all loyal and obedient to her since she summoned him into Tristain until this morning, decided to turn his back to her at this most critical of moment in front of all the school inhabitants.

What could drive him away from his master that already showed much of her generosity and favor toward him? Actually, even the maid and servants that attending the nobles in the hall knew exactly well why would the familiar left the place just like that.

To be frank, not even the lowest of servant would accept the piece of food that the young mistress gave to her familiar. Hell not even a rat would eat that crap, all the commoners in the room can only salute the man for upholding his pride and honor as a human being.

Not like Razor needed that anyway, since he is a terrestrial species that can easily survive in deep space and worst possible environment anywhere on any planet, they didn't receive the title top predator in many worlds just for show you know.

Wherever there is life, Xenomorph can make more of themselves with their mere presence on the planet. If left unchecked, the Xenomorph may have created a multiple colonies across several galaxies if they ever found or had the intellegience for advanced weaponry and space travel.

Unfortunately, as many philosopher once said, their structural perfection is matched only with It's hostility. Quite the irony that the Xenomorph despite their racial capabilities, never decided to increase their intellectual knowledge about the world around them. And even if they did, they can only learn such common sense from their own Queen.

There has been a legend that only a Queen Mother can lead the Xenomorph into a prosperous age. But that's a different story for later time, back to litlle Louise. The young girl decided to give her familiar both a lecture and punishment for his misbehaving act later.

For now though, what's important is what she should do once she met that familiar of hers again. Curse him for leaving on her like that, he'll get his punishment accordingly... that is if he can take it just like how a normal human would, which unfortunately he is anything but human.

 **-back to Razor-**

"Well I'll be damned", he muttered once he entered the Queen's chamber. Currently, the main hall are ready for the finishing touch with Runners, Drones and Diggers running around willy nilly all over the hall to one tunnel and another.

With the main hall secured, they've began building other room such as Egg's chamber. With the help of the Diggers, things have progressed smoothly for now. The main hall are littered with Hive nodes and webbings.

On the ceilings are Hive nodes which have a brighter lighting than the normal ones, giving a dim yet clear view of the room. Almost like a glowing crystal, the room was tinted with emerald color. With the main door on the south and numerous tunnel way, it gave an image of a bustling underground city if not without any building.

On the center part of the chamber, there is a large stone platform which seemed to be made of carved stone and webbings to keep it together. On it's top the Queen sat on a makeshift throne, egg sack intact and still laying eggs here and there.

Her personal attendants, which are twenty or more drones running here and there with their hands on the egg. When the Queen lay eggs, the sack were having a mind of its own. It is basically the one who decided when and where to lay the eggs.

The one thing that the Xenomorph have learned after all this millenia evolving, is where the egg will be produced and lay at. Thus, the Queen usually had a number of attendants to help her so that she can use the space behind her efficiently.

While on the other hand, the number of Xenomorph guarding her is more than her attendants. Thirty Praetorian and fifty Warriors is no small number to scoff at because as mentioned before, the Xenomorphs Queen is the most important one on the entire planet if not the entire solar system if there's only one.

Speaking of the warriors, they are having the same characteristic as the Drones only much bulkier, larger body, jagged crown and dark blue tinted. They are the primary guard of the Hive, serving as the main soldiers in any kind of combat situation.

On the other hand, the new trans-breed species called the Diggers is almost the same as a drone with smooth headpiece, yet a little more rougher like an obsidian stone. Earth-brownish body color and a large pair of hand similar to that of a mole.

"You seems to be having fun Queen", Razor commented as he approached her. The affromentioned giantess just merely nodded. "Is there anything I should know about our recent development?", he asked. Which the Queen replied by showing him the entire structure of the tunnel system.

With the drones and diggers as their eyes, Razor can roughly map the tunnels. The original way in is still intact. Which there's also many potential alternative way out yet still to be dug. Several egg room and a makeshift barn for future hosts.

"Good, and if I'm not mistaken our numbers have reached around a hundred fifty or more isn't it? To think our number would multiplied by five times in one day. This world sure is abundant", Razor commented again.

"For now, continue with the tunnel expansion. And don't create any new pathway yet because we've not explored the full potential of this country. Remain vigilant and secretive, also avoid contact with sentient organism", he commanded which the entire Hive obey.

" _What will you do with the child, uncle?_ ", the Queen asked. "I already had plans for her... Say, can I borrow some Praetorians and Warriors for a while? I might need them for... some proper convincing", he said. Which the Queen once again merely nod.

Suddenly, several large figure approach Razor. Then Razor recognized the being are known as warrior and praetorian. Five praetorian and ten warrior to be exact. Razor merely sweatdropped on the amount of soldiers the Queen spared for him.

"Oi, aren't this a little bit to much for a small display of force?", the Queen merely shrugged her shoulders. As if telling him 'just in case'. "You know what, whatever", he said as he left the chamber. With the group in tow.

 **-back to the academy-**

Louise sat on one of the porch under a tree. One maid accompanied her as she serve her tea, this maid is none other than the one from previous night Siesta. She'd already calmed down since this afternoon, and have waited for her familiar to show up by now.

"I have returned", Razor said as he appeared out of nowhere. "Wha? Where did you come from? No, nevermind that you've better prepared yourself familiar!", she said haughtily. "... For what?", Razor asked.

"What else? For disobeying my order and denied your supposed meal! Do you know how embarrassed I am when people see my familiar turned his back on his master?", Razor vein popped a little due to her outburst. Really, she gave him something even worse than a dog food and the only thing she's worried about is her pride?

Damn these nobles to oblivion, the desperately needed some attitude adjustment, fortunately for Razor that would soon be done. Now all he need is an excuse to either make her master challenge him or taunt him to beat her in some form of non-lethal combat.

"Do you know how much the cook had to put up with just to make your meal that was specifically ordered by me?", " _Actually, Marteau barely even spare a minute just to make that piece of broth_ ", Siesta commented inside her mind referring to the cook Louise just spoke of.

Another tickmark for Razor, damn this girl really don't know when to shut up. If he was just another human being, then he may already sue this little girl for human right's abuse. He started to wonder how little does she view him as of now.

"*Sigh* That's enough for now. I'll let you slip this one, and never do that again", she said tiredly. Which Razor merely nod again. "Don't you have anything else to say? You know, even when that silence of yours is good for me it would be somewhat better if you talk back instead. Do you even have anything to argue or discuss about?", Louise asked genuinely with a hint of worry.

"...What is there to discuss?", Razor merely replied. Earning another sigh from the pinkette, but despite this Razor felt slightly relieved. He though that rule of steel taught by this brat's mother didn't entirely corrupt her. "You know what, forget it. Siesta, please bring me a fresh batch of cakes. I would like to taste what the cook had to offer today", she said.

"Yes milady", she said as she left both of them on their own. Several minutes pass, and the maid doesn't show any sign of coming back. "Ahhh! What took her so long?! She'd better have some good excuse for this delay!", Razor merely shrugged his shoulders. Barely even care.

However, not long after that both the master-familiar pair noticed the growing crowd not far from them. Feeling that there's nothing else to do Louise decided to join whatever in Brimir's beard happened there. Which Razor followed her suit.

"Please forgive me sir, it wasn't on purpose!", came the voice of a distressed Siesta. "Forgive you? Do you even realized what sort of trouble you've made here?! Because of you, two maiden tears were shed!", he roared.

"Eeek! Please forgive for my mistake sir Guiche!", the maid plead, as Louise managed to reach the front seat of the crowd. "Oh hey Louise, fancy meeting you here", said the redhead Razor met this morning. Kirche Von Zerbst if he's not mistaken.

"Hummphh! As much as I dislike meeting you Zerbst, I too am curious about what happened around me. Would you mind telling me more about it?", Louise asked in a slight polite tone. "Well, to be frank Guiche over there were caught cheating", she said nonchalantly.

"And? what? I don't exactly see the reason how did the maid got involved inside this fiasco of his", Louise said. "Well, the maid over there were acting out of a good will when she gave Montmorency perfume that fell out of Guiche's pocket while he was flirting with a first year", Louise nodded which she'd already know what will happen next.

"And to top it of, Guiche got caught by both Montmorency and the first year, Katie if I'm not mistaken. And got slapped on both cheeks", she said with a small giggle while Louise held the urge to facepalm at Guiche's mistake.

"Well, that casanova deserved it anyway. But I think that quite childish of him to blame his mistake to a mere maid", Louise commented. "I can clearly hear you, you know", said a slightly more rougher voice which is none other than Guiche himself.

Razor barely managed to at least recognize the man from the rest of the crowd. He is a blondie seventeen years old at most, his attire literally screamed playboy. With unbuttoned top and all, and that red rose he kept waving like some kind of a theater protagonist.

And for further information, neither Razor nor the entire Hive think this man, no scratch that. This boy as nothing more than host, if not insignificant organism. The Queen is *this* close on eliminating him as a potential host. And that's saying something since the Queen is quite a die hard opportunist.

Even after all this, she is a mother after all. And it's the mother's duty to make sure her offspring received the best nutritient possible, in this case a high quality host. But let's be honest here, with all near infinite supply of host from the wilderness and the possibility meeting a more complex and powerful species what can a mere human, who'd only shoot fireballs from their hands can compare to something that can fly and breath fire? Yep that's why.

"Did you perhaps have anything else to say Louise? Or should I say Louise the Zero?", he said with a mocking face. Which Louise barely managed to kept her cool intact, "There are many thing that can be discussed about you Gramont, but I don't have the time to waste on fools such as you", Louise replied harshly.

"Kuh! Then do tell me what is your exact point calling me out of nowhere?", he asked. "I 'was' having a good afternoon tea-time. In which that maid over there have greatly do me a good service up till then, when I asked her to retrieve the newest batch of cake. I waited for a full fifteen minutes, only to find out that she's somehow got involved in some stupid Guiche de Gramont drama in the middle of broad daylight", Louise said with a harsh tone.

"Why you little! Are you telling me you're defending this commoner?! Don't you know she'd just crush two lovely maiden heart?", he said. "The only thing I see crushed is none other than your own pride Gramont, and that maid only did what a servant would do. And you dare replied her goodwill by redirecting your own mistake to her?", Louise said the words with finality.

" _Damn! that burn's gonna leave a mark_ ", Razor thought, while the rest of the Hive agree with him. "At least I can do proper magic and deserved to be in this academy, unlike you!", he said which surprises the entire crowd. But to Razor, this is the chance he was waiting for.

"Wha-?! What kind of nonsense are you talking about! I am the third child of the Valerrie household and I deserved to be in this academy just the same with other nobles!", she said frantically. "Oh? Is the Zero did not realize her own place? Too inferior to a full fledged noble who can do magic **unlike** you?", he said emphazising the word like venom.

Louise is at her wits end, on one hand she wants to put this Gramont in his place. While in the other hand she knew that she is a little bit incapable to cast spells properly if she got caught in his bait, she may ruin herself more than him.

"What's the matter? Got a cat on your tongue? I know from the start that **you** of all people are incompetent to even be in this academy! Even if you're from a noble bloodline, the only thing you're good at is theories! While in practical you did nothing more than explosion since day one!", Guiche started to rant more sensitive subject towards her.

"If you really wishes to help this commoner perhaps I will reconsider her punishment if you apologize and begged for her pardon", he said haughtily. Slowly Louise heart began to crumble as well as her fortitude and tears.

"Or alternatively, you can just pack your belongings and leave. You never even belonged in this place anyway", he said as he turned his eyes. Louise felt like she would break any moment, she wanted to snarl back but she couldn't. This is one of those moment where she's at her weakest, and both Razor and the Hive can feel it.

Being alone and solitary is the same as suicide for their species after all. What one can feel, others will do so as well, anguish, grief, pain. All that Louise felt right now, can be felt by the entire Hive. And hell, that felt so bad for them.

But not yet, Razor needed just one more push. Just one more to make Louise understand the pain of solitude. To make her know, even in that darkest time she's not alone. After a moment of silence, after swallowing her pride, Louise spoke.

"Guiche de Gramont...", she trailed off. "Oh? What's this? Has finally Louise the Zero admitted her defeat?", the entire crowd gasp in surprise. Even her nemesis Kirche. "I... I", "Hmmm? What is that? I can't hear you quite clearly~".

"I'm... I-", Louise barely holding her tears, back to the walls and ready to gave up. " _This is it!_ ", Razor thought. "Hey can you please cut it out?", Razor started politely. "Huh? Who are you?", Guiche asked. Barely noticing him standing behind Louise all this time.

"Who I am right now doesn't matter, what matters however is for you to stop this stupid fiasco you've started", Razor said bluntly. "What? You also disagree with my obviously clear judgement as in right now? Oh wait! now I remember you, you're Zero's familiar aren't you?", he said as all the onlookers gasped.

"It's no surprise that the servant will be the same as his master. Oi Louise, now you have to beg for two people if you want both of them leave unschated", he said haughtily. "I said knock it off. Even a deaf man could tell that it was your fault for dating two girls", the crowd barely hold their laugh at the obvious fact.

"Why you! You have a deathwish don't you? Fine I'll put you in your place, I challenge you to a duel!", the crowd gasped once again, while Razor slowly smirk to his challenge. "Wait! Guiche, my familiar is a mere commoner! And duels is forbidden on the academy ground!", Louise protested.

"Yes if its a duel between nobles. But there's no law that forbid a duel with a commoner", Guiche said which Louise realize in horror. "So what it will be Louise? Beg for his forgiveness or let him get a proper beating from a noble?".

Once again, Louise is in a bind. It's not like she truly care or love her familiar, but turning one's back to his/her familiar is the same as denying themselves. "Don't you even dare to bow that little head of yours Louise", Razor voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"You've done nothing wrong, and so does this maid. If I truly have suffer for it, I will gladly lay down even my life if its for true and proper justice", Razor said without a hint of fear. Which surprised the entire crowd.

"What a brave thing to say commoner, but are you truly so eager to meet death that soon? You know if you begged for mercy right now, you'll only get away with a light punishment", he said, not losing his fortitude.

"Guiche de Gramont, let's just say that your mistake today remains unknown. Neither you or Louise theory were proven correct", Razor stated, which intrigued everyone. "Yes, and?", Guiche asked also curious. "Now ask this yourself. What if, Louise was right, and you were wrong?", his statement doesn't make sense, but also makes sense in the same time.

"Grrgh! Are you implying I can't even trust my own judgement?", Razor merely shrugged his shoulder. "Depends, some people are actually more blind than even those who cannot see after all", Razor said enraging Guiche even more. "Fine then! If you wish to see why a noble is always above a commoner, meet me at the Vestry court in 10 minutes!", he said as he flip his cape dramatically.

With the crowd following him, or simply disperse Louise went and scolded Razor. "What the hell did you think you're doing?! A commoner won't stand a chance against a noble!", she said. "Then are you willing to bow down that head of yours just like that? Even when it was never your fault to begin with?", Razor said sharply.

"Thats-!", Razor raise his hand to silence Louise. "Enough, what I am doing right now is also important for you. Do you really think that I would simply let my summoner get's humiliated just like that?", he asked which did silence Louise for a moment.

"This matter isn't about pride or justice, it's a matter of survival. When you finally gave up on life, then you can consider yourself either dead or a walking corpse. When one threaten me or my entire family I will not kneel or beg for mercy. I'd rather die fighting", he said, implying that Louise is also a part of the Hive.

And with that proclamation he started to walk away before someone grab his clothes from behind. "Please don't do it. You'll die", it was none other than the maid Siesta. "I appreciate your concern of me as with mistress Louise, but a fight just for my pardon is not worth your life", she said with dampening tears in her eyes.

"I appreciate your concern of me. However, this is not a fight just for you. It's also for Louise and me as well. I won't let some kid of a noble lineage trample both Louise and your right to live and free as a human being", _and also me, if I still have it_. Razor thought as he left the maid as well.

* * *

 **-10 minutes later, Vestry court-**

"I see you have some courage commoner. Are you a brave or a fool I wonder?", Guiche said as he stood across Razor. "Yeah, yeah just start already. I've grown tired of waiting", Razor said passively as he stretch his arms.

"You have no manners don't you? Allow me to discipline you then, you shall have the honor to face my valkryie golem commoner!", he said as he took a swiff of his rose, a small petal fly of and landed on the ground which transformed into a bronze female with full body armor, wings and a sword.

"My name is Guiche de Gramont, and my runic name is the Bronze!", he said with a flamboyant pose. "Really? That's all? Geez and here I though you're a dangerous threat or something", Razor said unimpressed with his adversary antics.

"Kuh! I'll let you introduce yourselves for now commoner, so people will remember this day as your defeat to your superiors!", at this Razor just chuckled. "Superior? You? A mere human who can do magic? What manner of idiocy is this?", he said which confused the onlookers.

"But I guess I can at least spare my name. The name's Masato Takemori, but I abandoned that name a long time ago. I called myself Razor these days", he exclaimed which further confuse the crowd especially Louise.

"I don't understand nor even care what the hell you're talking about commoner. En garde!", he said as the bronze golem stride forward. With high momentum the structure swung it sword downward to Razor which make the crowd gasped and turned their eyes away.

But instead of the sound a flesh rendered, it was the sound of metal clashing instead. When the crowd finally looked back to the arena they were shocked to the very core. Right now, standing before them is Razor that is enveloped in some kind of a black mass with only his face is visible, and a large tail with a blade tip that held the attack of the golem.

"Oh? So eager to fight are we? But I haven't introduced my runic name yet", he said as his body slowly began to look visible to onlookers. "On second thought, I don't have a Runic name. But I do have alias, in fact there's many of them", he said as his tail flick the blade away.

"My family and friends called me Half-breed, unnatural, Inquisitor, Uncle, brother, the unique one while my enemies called me the betrayer who are betrayed, traitor, kinslayer, the corrupted, tainted, the unborn, monster and many others", he said as his transformation finished, revealing his entire body in it's full Xenomorphian glory.

"But I prefer to call myself with my species name, I am a Xenomorph", he said as his tail lashed, cutting the golem's head clean. Right now there are various feeling mixed up inside Louise, he's not human? A Xenomorph? What kind of a monster is he? So many question yet she's unable to comprehend nor understand it.

He is a foreign entity, an Alien. Whatever the hell he is, are now exuding the very word dangerous from his own being. How in the name of Brimir did he hide that much killing intent or true form when he was just spending time with her yesterday?

"Wha- what the hell are you?", Guiche asked with his knees shaking. "Didn't I just tell you that? I AM a Xenomorph", Razor said with a chessire grin that could match a top class predator. "You- YOU didn't scare me monster! I'll defeat you here today!".

Again, Guiche swung his rose frantically, which shook off all the petals that created around ten bronze valkryie golem with various weapon, yet with less armor and details.

"Impressive, but that amount is not even close enough to beat me, if not at all", Razor said with confidence. "What makes you think you can face this many golem alone, monster?", Guiche said with a false bravado. Trying to keep his cool which fail miserably.

"Kukuku, when did I say I was alone?", with that proclamation the whole squad of praetorian and warriors jump out of nowhere and took their stance between the golem constructs and Razor. "Let me introduce you, my family. The Xenomorphs", he said the word with pride.

"Charge!", Guiche shouted. In which his creation strode forward and met the Xenomorph unit head on. A grave mistake for him in that one move, in a blink of an eye the Xenomorphs jumped forward retaliating with an even more vicious strikes.

Unlike Razor who were merely cut a metal construct clean. This 'monsters' as Guiche implied, were literally tearing the construct to pieces. Claws, tails and their movement is even above the ferocity of a as if they're fighting for their very own survival.

Razor just stood back as he watched the carnage and the reaction of the crowd. Louise are absolutely flabbergasted, Guiche is almost as white as a ghost, Siesta already passing out, that girl Kirche watch with great interest albeit a little scared, the little blunette girl with a blue dragon behind her just analyzing him with her book this time closed while at the same time fascinated by him, while the rest of the crowd are literally speechless.

Well that turned out to be better to be expected. Although he could already tell that the blue haired girl can be quite a threat if by her look of a veteran warrior she gave him. Hopefully she's not some kind of a mad scientist trope which he really don't want to deal with in the future.

With all the golems defeated, Guiche finally on his last leg. Nothing else standing between him and the monsters that stood before him. He could cast another earth-based spell, but that Bronze golem was his best and trademark spell of all. If that doesn't work against this beast then what can?

Seeing that the coast is cleared, the Xenomorph slowly walk to Guiche. Similar when a predator finally cornered it's prey. In his last attempt to defend himself, Guiche created a bronze sword. Which he flayed around aimlessly that'll make even novice swordsman did a double facepalm.

Still, without any real form, it could be dangerous if a Xenomorph get cut accidently. Even though most of Xenomorph's body part (mainly the exoskeleton) can resist bullet, some can be quite dangerous if suffered any kind of external injury.

"Don't you dare come closer you monster!", Guiche said with an obviously fake bravery. His shaking knees is a prove of that, the thing that he want to protect is no longer his pride but his very own survival... right?

Anyways, to prevent this idiot from cutting himself or someone accidently, Razor dashed forward. Faster than a Guiche can blink twice, he's already standing before him with his hand held Guiche's wrist that held the sword.

However, Razor couldn't help but notice that the runes that was burned into him was glowing brightly. Though only he could see it. The same were also felt when the other Xenomorphs went hunting or fighting in this battle. However, that's a subject for later.

"Knock it off will you? Lest you want to get yourself self-inflicted wounds", Razor said as he punch Guiche in the gut, followed by grabbing the sword's hilt and threw it away from the battlefield. Now truly defenseless, Razor grip Guiche's neck and lift him up in the air. Not strong enough to suffocate him, but still painful nevertheless.

"P-please! I forfeit!", Guiche said desperately. Razor just menacingly stared at him with the rest of his group staring at him as well "Give up? Where's that bravado that you showed me or that 'Noble's' pride or maiden heart you kept yapping on about?", Razor asked.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-", "So this is your true nature. A coward. Tell me young boy, how many times you've harassed or mistreat a commoner that is well below you?", Razor asked which Guiche replied with silence. "You don't even know how much didn't you? There were so many, yet I bet you don't even give a damn about their situation at all", Razor spat out venomously.

"Let me enlighten you with your true nature boy. You are a coward, a playboy, and a god damn spoiled brat. All your life, you felt like kings and royalty, everyday little people serve you, and you thought as a noble you deserved it", Razor stated while his eyes staring on the boy eyes.

"Just because you can do magic, You thought 'commoners' can't do even a damn shit against you. While in truth, they can if they want to. Even more, once you've met an adversaries that is better than you, not even your false bravado or noble pride remains. All I see is a whimpering coward that can anytime go back to his mother", Razor said harshly.

"And there's another more fact that I can add about you and your nobles damn weakness is your reliance to magic staff. Imagine if your enemies somehow managed to disarmed you of your weapon even before you can act. You are no better than a normal commoner because you can do a single magic against them".

"Furthermore, the fact that I remain passive during most of the fight is to see how you react to unexpected situation, and I wasn't surprised. You can't adapt or even do a damn thing! I could just end the fight without even you knowing!", Razor slammed Guiche down to earth before putting his Sharp feet on his chest, and his tail on Guiche's neck, at this point Guiche already spitting blood and had some broken bones.

"You are weak, and incompetent. No wonder this world never managed to move forward, because you are afraid of the future, afraid to walk forward. And that's also goes to all of you!", he yelled as he stared toward the crowd.

"Ever since I entered this world. You nobles were the only threat I expect to face. But the truth can be rather devastating, you're nothing more than a whimpering dog who can be taken out anytime, anywhere. I expected more and you've failed at it miserably", Razor sighed.

"I guess, the bigger they are the harder they fall. Now how shall I settle the matter with you Guiche de Gramont?", he said as Razor's tail drew closer and closer to Guiche's neck. "Razor stop!", came the voice of his 'master'.

"What's the matter Louise? Didn't he sullied your honor as a student? As a magician as you called yourself?", Louise took a step back toward his exclamation. Yet holding her ground, "But that doesn't mean you can outright kill him!" , she yelled back.

"Very well then Louise, as my 'master' I gave you the right to decide his fate. What will it be then?", Razor asked in a polite tone. "Please, he'd already got what he deserved. Just don't kill him...", she trailed off at that last notion. It seems she's still an innocent girl inside.

"Hmmph! Be grateful that Louise pardoned your live Guiche de Gramont. But remember, the next time won't end as smooth as this. There will be flesh minced, blood spilled, and bones crushed", he said as Razor harshly lift his feet.

After that, Guiche went unconscious in fear. As his schoolmate quickly brought him to the infirrmary, the crowd disperse while keeping their distance from the Xenomorph in fear while Razor, still in his monstrous form approach Louise.

"... What are you?", Louise asked in a small whisper. "If you truly wish to know. Seek me out in the woods tonight, you will know where you are going", Razor said as he and his group ran and scale the walls rather easily and disappear from sight.

 **-somewhere else-**

"What an unexpected development!", said a certain balding teacher. While the other occupant of the room, which is an old man sporting a long beard Razor spotted earlier and a green haired woman with spectacles.

"I have to agree with you sir Colbert, this is quite a strange case indeed", said the elderly. "And you did mentioned that he is ms. Louise familiar didn't you?", he asked. "Indeed, I do met him when young lady Louise conjured the summoning familiar spell", Colbert replied.

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about the student he just beat up a minute ago?", asked the woman. "Oh please miss Lonugeville, there's no real life-threatening injuries and all. Plus, it seems this familiar of ms. Louise is quite soft on handling the Gramont boy", the elder replied in a laid back tone.

"But another fact that we need to know about, is what in the name of Brimir is he? Some kind of a shapeshifter or a brand new humanoid species? And that creatures that followed him is similar yet different altogether from him", Colbert commented.

"Perhaps we will learn in time Colbert. For now remain monitor the school, I don't know how many of those serpent creature lurking about in school ground, and I don't want the next news I heard is a student missing", the elder said.

"Of course headmaster Osmond. But first, there's something that I need you to see", Colbert said as he showed the elder now known as Osmond, a book and a scripture which caused the headmaster to furrowed his eyebrows.

"Is there no one else know about this?", he asked. "You're the first person I showed this headmaster", the elder nodded. "Miss Longueville, can you please give us some privacy? There's something that I need to talk with Colbert in private", the green haired woman just shrugged her shoulder before stepping out of the room.

After the secretary left the room. Osmond spoke out, "This matter must not be spoken outside this room, understood sir Colbert?", "But this is the first Gandalfr in six thousand years headmaster Osmond! This is the greatest discovery of mankind!", the professor said excitedly.

"And what would the church do about it? No doubt they will try to use her, not to mention other shady organization that needed power. As long as I am a headmaster, I wouldn't let my students being used as a tool", he said with a strong will.

"Headmaster Osmond...", Colbert muttered. While outside the room, Longueville were secretly eavesdropping on their conversation. Intrigued by this piece of information, she left the hall while muttered, "Gandalfr, huh?", with a small smile escaped her lips she disappeared to a corner.

* * *

 **A.N**

 **And that's chapter two. Onto the next one!**

 **P.S: I'm still looking for beta-readers, PM-me!**

Xenopedia time!

Warrior: The common foot soldier of the Hive. While not as powerful as a Praetorian or swift as a Runner, the Warrior compensate that with its relentless brute force. Even when dismembered and under heavy casualties, the Warrior remained unwavering and will do whatever means necessary to protect it's hive. Had a compressed acidic blood that will explode if killed, which can even melt a steel.

Gestate with large mammals or human, ex: cow, sheep, etc.

Digger: A new trans-breed species that excel in digging (duh). With it's large claws that similar to a mole, it can easily dug tunnels and cave across the underground. Back in the old days, it was the Drone's job to build tunnels and such which can take several more weeks than the current pace. With the ever increasing number of this new species, the Drones are now more focused on making Hive nodes and nurturing both the Queen and her eggs.

Gestate with large underground mammals, Ex: mole, etc. (I'll be honest here, the only underground mammals I know is moles. And if you think that moles are too small for a facehugger to gestate, take a look at Guiche's familiar. That thing is literally thrice a common mole size and considering that this is a magical world, so why not?).

Razor's abilities: A little bit of exposition if you didn't notice the hints I've been giving earlier is Razor's strength. In his Xenomorph or Human form, his strength is the same as a regular Praetorian if not slightly lower. In both forms, his strength remain the same albeit his deadliness were less since his sharp claws and tail were removed. More will be exposed in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 Strangers like me

Chapter three

 **Strangers like me**

 **A.N**

 **Well, here we are on the last rewritten chapter. I hope I can keep making more and more after this, and hopefully finished this story for all of you dear readers.**

 **With all of that behind us, enjoy your reading experience.**

Disclaimer: The same as the last chapter

* * *

 **-Louise's room-**

Louise de La Vallerie, is deeply confused. For the first time in her life, she can't understand a single thing about what just happened. She kept rewinding the same events over and over in her head and not even the slightest idea or common sense came up.

What was that? Did Razor called himself a Xenomorph? Does that mean the serpent-like creatures are Xenomorphs too? Why do they looked familiar somehow? Did Louise ever meet one previously on her life?

So many question, and it was left unanswered just like that. Razor's better had a good hell of an explanation for all of that! ... still, what to do now? He did said that he would tell her everything she need to know about him and those serpentine creatures.

And the only thing that can put an end to her string of confusion is none other than her affromentioned familiar. After hours contemplating over her choices, Louise will set out to the dark forest, to meet this, Xenomorphian familiar of hers.

Carrying only a wand, a lantern and her small sling bag, she went out into the night, easily passed the patrolling guards and through the same small backdoor that Razor and the servants used previously. Albeit she had a difficult time convincing the maids that she was merely planning to go looks for herbs that grew in the forest during nights.

After her foot step outside the castle walls, Louise realized the darkness off the night before her. Only the moon shining through that dark and dim-lighted forest, "*gulp*", she nervously light the lantern on her hands and with a strong determination she took another step into the woods.

After ten minutes aimlessly walk the never ending forest, she grew tired and irritated. That familiar of hers sure know how to treat a lady alright! Telling her to go deep into the woods in a night of the full moon nevertheless. And what the hell does he mean when he said, "You will knew where you're going?", that doesn't make any sense!

... Or did he meant that as in a riddle? Suddenly, a small sound of a cracking branch resounded throughout the area where Louise stood. What was that? Was that a wolf? A monster? A ghost? A boogeyman?(wait, whut?).

"Who goes there?!", with her remaining courage, she pointed her wand towards what she guess was the source of the noise. There, she saw nothing. But slowly, the view became more clearer as the moon suddenly shone brightly on that particular area (convinience).

There, she saw a black mass of moving creature. After taking a good look, it was the same as the one that followed Razor this afternoon. Perhaps this is the one that will guide her to Razor? The serpent merely moving his (her) head in a 'follow me', manner, as if it was already expecting Louise to show up.

Well, she did actually. Razor strictly ordered fifty xenomorph members to scour the woods and keep a lookout for Louise. This one Praetorian however, were tasked to bring Louise personally into the Hive's homebase.

Still, is this girl really is the one? The one that will be her sister as will it be another special one just like Razor? To be honest, she didn't care about the details that much. She already had around a hundred of siblings, why not adding another one?

Just leave all that serious stuffs to Razor and mother, she says. After all, being the Queen's elite guard is not a simple job for her either. Though not as influential as the Queen, it takes dedication and a portion of her personal time to give and do her best.

Like she needed a personal time when everyone else are literally sharing the same thoughts one another. Because of their telephatical abilities, the Xenomorph became one of the most open-minded species across the galaxy. Tolerating each and every member of it species, regardless of their personal thoughts and preferences.

To be honest, the Queen enjoyed the diversity of opinion and suggestion. There's nothing wrong if you disagree with one decision and another, that's showed her that opinion is also important. Because someone may had a better suggestion than one person can come up with.

In shorts, there was no actual solid plan. Razor or the Queen merely put the common goal to the plan, while the one that execute that order can stick up to the plan till the end, or improvise when things went wrong. And what makes these Xenomorph a dangerous fighting group is their abillity to fight and move as one. Coordinating from one battlefield to another, makes them a terrifying opponent back at LV-742.

This Praetorian led Louise through the dark woods, and as she went deeper and deeper she can notice more of this creature kept appearing here and there. Some of them crawl ahead while others jumped from one tree to another.

But she can feel their gaze and stares as they passed through her. She can't help but feel frightened when these unknown creatures kept staring at her like she's some kind of a stranger to them, if not prey for their next meal.

After a quick stroll, Louise finally reach the entrance of the cave. Four Praetorian were waiting for her, and as soon as she pass through them the four followed her suit. As if they were her bodyguards, Louise started to think that this creature might not be so feral as they present themselves this afternoon.

As she went deeper, Louise noticed the unnatural black rock with a green crystal dotting the cave, also giving some kind of lighting throughout the cave. Louise could feel the crippling fear that slowly crept up to her shoulders.

Once they've reached the intersection, Louise met a creature far smaller than what she'd saw during the duel. They are carrying some kind of a large egg, running from here and there. At the end of the intersection there was Razor waiting for her.

"Took you long enough to get here", he said. Louise barely held her cool when he spoke. He's different than when he was just her mere servant familiar, this side of him gave the feeling of a poweful authority that can easily outmatched a king.

"Now I believe you want some explanation?", he asked. "Yes, what are you and what are them? What is a Xenomorph and-", Razor suddenly held her lips with sharp index finger. "Shssssh, Zip it girl. It's better if I show you rather spending the entire night explain to you about it", Razor said as he took a turn.

Louise followed him suite with her five Praetorian in tow. And what she's about to see is the view that her imagination could never hope to comprehend, there she sees what can only be called a city of monsters.

Everywhere, she saw many kinds of these serpents called Xenomorphs running aaround willy nilly from one tunnel to another. Some were even walking on the ceiling like it was nothing, the more her eyes trailed off to the center part of the cave the more of them standing by with their body stood twice an adult human size.

But to her biggest shock was the Queen, it was literally as big as a elder dragon if not bigger. She is by far the most different than the others, with her head more larger similar to a crown-shield, a pair of towering arms with smaller ones in her appendix, and somekind of a giant sack attached to her rear.

"Hey, quit daydreaming and start walking", Razor called out which wake Louise from her stupor. "W-wait for me!", Louise said as she ran up to him. The closer she walk to the center, the more brighter the view because of the crystal.

Once she got close enough to the Queen, she suddenly recognized her. It was the one from her dreams! Does this mean that dream wasn't a mere dream but was a vision? "Louise de La Vallerie, I present to you the Queen. Leader of the Hive", Razor said as he stood by her side.

"I was formerly known as Masato Takemori, a human just like you. But I have abandoned that name and embrace my new self as one of them, the Xenomorph. I am Razor, the half-breed", he said as he re-introduce himself.

"We are the Hive. An extraterestial race that have lived on the hardest environment and worlds, and on your familiar summoning day you've summoned not only me but all of us as a whole".

"We are different but one, and as you've bond your contract with me, so does you did with the rest of us. And today, we are willing to accept you as one of us. As a member of the Hive, as my sister and everyone as well", Razor said as he point his finger to her.

"The decision is all up to you Louise de La Vallerie, you can choose to forget we've ever meeting here and return to your daily life, banish us from your presence and sever the contract, or accept us as one of you and you as one of us. So what will it be Louise?", Razor asked.

"Wait! You said you will explain everything!", she cried out. "I did, but at the same time I wish to know of your resolve. I wish to know if you can even truly accept us when I explained to you everthing. Thus, this is your decision to make", Razor explained.

"But, asking me to join your Hive out of nowhere is just ridiculous!", she said as Razor sighed. "Tell me Louise, all your life you live in solitude all alone without anyone to recognize your very existence", Razor stated.

"You're wrong! My sister Catteleya loved me! And she-", "I don't see her there for you when you are belittled", Razor interupted which surprise Louise. "How dare you! Catteleya will never-", "I merely state the truth Louise. Face it, your sister can't protect you forever. But we however, can do what your sister can't", Razor said with temptation.

"If you agree to be one of us, everything will be revealed before you. All you have to do is to finish the pact", he said as he gestured to the Queen. "You've already form the pact with me, now finish it with forming the pact with the Queen", Razor said before he raised his index finger.

"but be warned, once you form the pact with the Xenomorph Hive you didn't make us your familiar, but made us a part of you and you a part of us, which someday even you must abandon your humanity if necessary. And once the pact is sealed, there's no turning back. You'll be one with us now and forever", Razor said which unnerved Louise greatly.

"So what it will be Louise?", Louise once again faced with a tough decision, assesing her options. Obviously she can't just ignore them after what just happened this afternoon, and she can't undo the familiar contract. It would be the same as she denying her existence as stated before, plus there's no way to undo a familiar contract even if she want too..

The offer to join them as their 'Hive' is tempting, yet it reeks the stench of a trap. What would happen if she did accept it? Will she be turned into one of those monster or brainwashed to worship this so called Queen?

However, Razor said that they will become hers, and she will become theirs. What the hell was that supposed to mean? He kept saying stuff like bond, pact and protecting one another. It was if he was implying that the Hive is a family.

With all the other choice left out, Louise reluctantly step forward. "What should I do?", she said firmly, ready to accept whatever this Xenomorph had in store for her. "Good, go and meet up with the Queen. She'll know what to do", he said as the Queen outstretched her hand in front of Louise.

Feeling a bit reluctant, Louise bravely put one foot on the gigantic hands, following the other one. The Queen brought Louise in front of her face, then she started to gave out a strange hissing noises yet it almost sounded like a string of words, as if she was chanting.

Razor and the others formed a large circular formation surrounding the Queen as the chanted the same sound. Slowly, a vortex of pure green energy started to circle the Hive, Louise is absolutely terrified. She didn't know what's going to happen next, are they going to do some kind of forbidden magic? Is this their true plan all along?

The Queen's chanting grew more louder by each second, and the vortex slowly became more poweful and faster. And at its peakest, the Queen brought Louise close to her face as she opened her mouth which scare Louise even more. There was a large snake-like tongue inside her mouth which also had a mouth too.

Yet different than a normal Xenomorph, it was glowing with dim green light. And as she drew Louise closer, the Queen's smaller pair of hands rip Louise's clothes revealing her bare chest, and in another instant moment Queen's toungue lashed out and latched itself into Louise's chest.

"Kyaahhhhh!", At the same moment, the swirling vortex began to flew into her. Her eyes and mouth also gave a green glow as all that energy were given to her, some images are also visible inside the green wave before it entered Louise's mind.

What the Xenomorphs doing right now is the ancient technique called the pact. The simple way to put it, it was an ancient power to bound one individual outside the Hive to become one of them by inserting into the person in subject every knowledge about the Xenomorph and their past memories.

It was a technique that was created by Mother Queen, unfortunately she passed away and the secret of that power was lost. Until it was re-founded on LV-742 written in the old language of the Xenomorph. But that's story for another time, right now what Louise experience in short is the complete telepathical connection and memories of everyone that was a part of the Hive.

This state was also occured to Xenomorph during the cocoon stage, only at that time it is not painful and nervewrecking. After a full minute, the vortex dissapeared into Louise as she fell unconcious. The mouth-tongue drawn back to the Queen's mouth leaving the mark of the Hive on her chest.

It is a black-forest green tattoo that is similar to a chestburster with elongated head making a circular pattern. Razor also had the same mark on his back during his transendence, and from his experience it was painful as hell no wonder Louise passed out.

While the runes that dissapeared during the Praetorian ascendence as a Queen, reappeared on her forehead. It was the same complex rune that was there before she became a royal cocoon. Slowly, the Queen put the girl down into Razor's awaiting hands.

With a spare cloak he prepared beforehand, he covered Louise's semi-naked body and put her down in the most comfortable ground (with webbing) and left her to rest for a while. Then he turned his attention to the Queen.

"I guess we'll have to wait for a few hours for now didn't we?", he said which the Queen nodded. "It'll be fine. What matter for now is to guide her to the right path, please guide her through the basics in her dream state. So that she won't have a lot question for me next morning", he said as he walked to the tunnel that led outside.

"If you're about to ask where I'm going, read my mind and find out yourself", he said which made the Queen had a popping vein. "Hey, that's a fact. We're all one individual altogether aren't we?", he replied her telepathical word.

Not waiting for the Queen to gave any order, two Runner flank Razor and followed him. "Still worried? Fine, might as well plant some of our spies inside the academy", he said as he march on, leaving Louise in the hands of his sisters.

* * *

 **-few hours later, back to the academy-**

It is nearing dawn, and few students already woke up and had their morning activities. Razor knew that there is a possibility that Louise would spent her entire day in the cave unconcious. To make sure that the local authorities (the school attendants) didn't suspect anything, Razor as a loyal familiar he is will inform about his master 'absence' because of a cold.

" _So far so good, both of you scour the entire school. But remain vigilant and avoid the teachers. They are_ _far_ _more sharper than_ _common humans_ ", he informed the two bodyguard that followed him before they sprint forward and dissapear from his view.

"Now to find someone", Razor said as he too walk toward the school.

-15 minutes later-

After relentlessly looking for any kind of school authority, Razor met the same person who were present during his summoning. It's proffesor Colbert of course, "Proffesor Colbert, glad I could meet you", he said.

"Ah! sir Razor, fancy meeting you here. Is there anything you want to ask of me?", he said noticing the implication I gave out. "Indeed I am, my master Louise were asking for permission because of her sudden illness last night", Razor said.

"Oh my, is she alright?", he ask with genuine worry. "No need to worry Colbert, she's only suffered a mild cold. She'll be fine once she woke up", I said the obvious lie with my best poker face. "Very well, I shall inform the school's staff of her absence. Thank you for your information Sir Razor", he said.

"Your welcome Colbert, now if you excuse me there's something that I needed to do", I said as I turned away. "Yes, safe travels Razor", he replied while he returned back to his business. This is few of the moment where Razor met a genuinely honest human, yet he also saw those eyes before, it is the eyes that has seen too much and filled with regret.

Maybe he was in the military before he got fed up with it all. Razor already gave up on humanity, so why not someone who have seen some worse kind of shit? Seems like he was humbled rather than being simply arrogant.

Another side note that should be added, is his curiousity that rivalled a scientist. Not in a obsessive way but more into pure attraction to science, he reminded Razor of his former self. Hopefully he won't have to kill him, it's rare to see a enthusiastic soul this day and age.

Right now, the next thing to do is to see what the surrounding wildlife has to offer. First thing first he have to borrow some book, encyclopedia if possible. If the library doesn't work, then perhaps that little blue haired girl can lend him some.

Once he found the library, it was easy for him to infiltrate. After disguising himself with the staff's official clothes, and telling the librarian that he is a newly transferred tutor, she pass it of like it was nothing. With the final obstacle behind him, mow its time to see what this world had in store.

-2 hours later-

Razor kept filling the general information of this world into his head. Already he finished the 52th book from the library, twenty four of them were encyclopedias and this one that he read is about the history of the world.

Which he also finished in a jiffy. He wasn't a scholarshp top bachelor just for show you know, in the old days he won't even walk out of the library for three whole days until he's finished reading every book there is. Even as a Xenomorph, he is still the same literature maniac as when he was still a human.

With that last book, he had everything that he needed to know about this world. What truly intrigue him were the animal encyclopedia, with that much of an abundant wildlife Razor can't imagine how many possibilities for the Hive to grow.

Plus, this is a somewhere around the medieval age. So there won't be too many problem regarding the confrontation with the human species, as long as the Hive steer clear, away from the human settlements and nations it might be even possible to start a nation of their own.

That thought alone made the Queen shiver with excitement. If they do manage to create a nation, then it will be the first since the era of the Mother Queen. And that was several millenia ago, they would be the first to re-created the long lost kingdom.

There is a large heap of wasteland southeast of Tristain, they say the area was inhabited by some elves and dangerous beast. This may prove to be an excellent place to establish themselves once they have enough power of their own.

Another thing that piqued his interest, is the story of this world's god Brimir. According to legends, he is the first human mage that can only cast a void spell. He has several familiar which their mark were similar to Razor's and the Queen. But Razor decided to ask Louise about that some other time.

Done with his information gathering, it is time for him to go back to the current HQ. If by his personal experience, she should wake up soon with the current pace. Thanks to the Queen intervention and proper guidance, things were faster and more efficient.

In fact, he believe Louise may already finished with her walkthrough, again he easily slipped through the guards, teachers and the school populace relatively easy. Reached the outside of the walls, morph to his Xeno persona and left the area.

 **-Xenomorph HQ-**

The cave construction by now almost done with its finishing touch. Some area such as the egg storage and livestock barn, were already finished and ready to use. All that needed to do is open another tunnel path across the country, so that mobility won't be concerned.

He went again deeper into the cave, along the way he met two drones carrying a sheep each. "Hey, are these supposed to be the new livestock?", he asked which they nodded. "Good, it looks like they were both male and female as well, here let me do it while I still have the time", Razor said as one of them gave the sheep.

His right claw suddenly dripping some kind of a black liquid. And not long after that he stab the claw to the sheep albeit not to powerful, as if he was giving a serum shot. After he's giving enough dose he did the same with the other sheep.

"There, the parasite will take effect after a few hours. Make sure they don't get lost until that point", both of them nodded before returned to their supposed duty. What Razor did just now is one of his abilities called "Growth Paratism".

It is an ability to infect the victim with a parasite that will take control of their mind with the passage of time. They literally become a living zombie that will obey any type of Xenomorph order, even a facehugger.

Unfortunately, it is only effective against non-sentient creatures. Another feature that this parasite can do is to quicken the growth of one individual as well increase their instinct to reproduce. The offspring will no doubt inherit the parasite ever since inside their mother's womb.

What normally take several years to grow a bustling livestock, now can be done within three months. A terrifying ability indeed, it also shorten the lifespan of an animal because of the acceleration, therefore the Xenomorph gain an endless supply of host this way.

The parasite also gave the innate capability to consume hive webbing. Though not as much as nutritious as their usual diet, it would be enough to keep them alive until their timely death, so its a neverending cycle of eating and breeding.

I know that the convinience of this skill is absolutely ridiculous, but you don't ask any question when you see a pink-haired loli girl literally teleport an entire Hive from different planet altogether. Therefore I as the author of this story, and chief of the fictious Xenomorph's evolution and mutation departement would like for you to ignore any logical disregard of this ability as well.

Now let's get back into Louise shall we, after done with implanting the parasite inside the livestocks. Razor continued on his way to Louise, the next order of business is to find out what's Louise innate gift. When a non-Xeno were blessed to be a part of a Hive, they recieve an ability that is unique only to them.

Planting parasite and changing his form is one of Razor's many abilities. Wonder what Louise abilities would be? After all she is a mage, perhaps her hidden potential will be unlocked or at least slightly revealed the key to unlock it.

It wasn't actually quite necessary for them to have another game-breaker half-breed but hey, they're not complaining. The more the merrier they say, it would be fun they say. That's what the Queen said by the way. (haha! It rhymes!)

There he sees Louise's sleeping figure surrounded by girls of every caste. Bet they were curious, its the first time there was a female human that joined their Hive. Another thing Razor wondered what kind of memory she is dreaming of? While in the cocoon period other Xenomorph cannot see what's inside the mind, yet maintained the connection. The same applies for Louise as well.

* * *

 **-Inside Louise dream-**

Louise was there where she saw Razor, no Masato lived in a happy family. He had a little sister, which later became a famous doctor. The time fast forward to when Masato became a member of the Weyland-Yutani research company.

When he was a scientist that had done his best for the good of humanity. To the moment that same humanity stabbed him in the back, when he was sent to LV-742 this person called Doctor Kadinsky set him up into a test subject for compatibility between a human genes with Xenomorph. Which thought to be a failure but did not.

Razor suffered a temporary coma/death, which caused him to be simply cast aside to an isolation chamber. Even when at that time he had a chance to survive the test, Kadinsky left him to die and rot at that same forsaken chamber.

He couldn't be more wrong. That same night, the hunters raid the facility. Releasing many test subject frrom Kadinsky dirty hands, among them were the Xenomorph that will be his family soon enough. During the outbreak, bringing a facehugger with her.

Strangely, it didn't sees him as a host. Only as a foreign Xenomorph, filled with Curiousity the Praetorian brought him to the Queen. There he went through the same phase as Louise did right now, he saw the same thing that she see today.

Originally, he was terrified because of the Xenomorph's infamous ferocity. But as time pass he learned that they are no mere simple monsters, they are a beautiful and complex species. Even though they are dangerous, they share a deep bond with one another.

No secrets, no deception, all is shared and no one will judged. They will understand if you are weak and thus shall they protect, they understand that you have potential thus they will support you to the end.

Strange that Louise began to see these serpent creature as something better than most of her schoolmate. If not, she simpathyize with them. To suffer complete genocide everytime they've reached their peak.

And preserved only to become the hunters prey, or the humans test subject. Such a sad fate for a species with the highest potential to become a powerful race. So much opportunity yet the odds too steep, it is really a pity.

In the end, he become a part of the Hive. A high-ranking member even, under his leadership the Xenomorph's effectiveness quadrupled, no even more than that. All this time, what has keeping the Xenomorph from becoming a dominant species is because of their lack of common knowledge and Razor clearly filled that blank spot.

And then, he managed to corner on the Predator's mothership. There Louise saw Razor alongside the Hive are in the middle of the battle between the Terran marines against the Hunters, with one side seek to rescue the affromentioned doctor while the other eliminate him.

In a slip of the moment, manage to escape in the midst of the chaos. And almost left the ship when captain Murdock confronted him. "Doctor Kadinsky! You're still alive!", said the CO of a company of marines.

He had a rough yet kind looking face. With a full gear set of a comm-tech. Only more advanced and fuly armed. "Captain Murdock! I could have never been so glad to see you", he said as Razor and the Hive's watch from the shadows.

"Great, now that the package has been secured let's get the hell out of here-", " _Halt!_ ", a semi-computerize male voice called out. Suddenly from the opposite side of the corrider came the largest and the most fully armed hunter as well gimmicks of his hunt, the clan chieftain. With his most elite soldiers and clansmen.

" _Hand over that human! He has done a terible crime_ _against our people_ _!_ ", the leader said. "Wait, you can speak english?! But how?!", the captain said. " _We the Yautja had an advanced language deciphering device. But we never needed any of those during our hunts, however the situation has changed. And we demand that you_ _surrender_ _that human_ _to us_ _now!_ ", it said.

"What is your purpose for kidnapping doctor Kadinsky in the first place?", one of the operatives asked. " _He is guilty fo_ _r_ _the creation of the Xenomorph-Yautja Queen! It is a crime punishable by death to use our own genes to create a monster that can easily destroy this planet if given the chance! And also using the genes of said species to create another otherworldly sub-species called the K-series only for your own satisfaction and_ _selfish_ _purpose_ ", said the leader.

"What the?! Is that true doctor?", asked the captain. "I did it for science to advance humanity's technology! If we don't have the guts to step forward then what would the future of our species will be? I have to do it and you should know that too captain!", Kadinsky argued back. And Murdock cannot deny that it is also important for humanity to move forward.

"Even when you have to sacrifice one of your own?", said Razor from a dark corridor. "Who's there? Show yourselves!", said Murdock as half of the squad point their weapons into said corner. "Easy there captain, you wouldn't want to shoot a civillian don't you? Or did that wretched proffesor already poison your mind with his sweet lies?", Murdock raised an eyebrow at this.

"Who are you? If you are a civilian how come did you end up in this spaceship?", said one operative who's noticeably a japanese. "Don't you remember me Tanaka? Oh I am hurt", the mentioned person's eyes widened at this.

"No... impossible. Masato?", the rest of the crew were either had a shocked or confused expression. But Kadinsky face was very worthless, "Oh, you do remember. Tell me then , what does that Doctor said to you when I disappeared?", I asked.

"No, Impossible it's impossible! You should be dead!", Kadinsky said. "Well Tanaka, tell me", Razor asked. "He said that you were ambushed and killed by Xenomorphs during one of the expedition to find this planet's mineral samples", Tanaka replied.

"Well, I could tell you that it was all a lie I'm still alive and well here. By the way, do you want to know the truth?", I asked which Tanaka slowly nod. "Well, to make it simple he made me like this", I said as I walked out from the shadows.

The Marines expression were shocked and surprised. Never they have seen a human with a grotesque appearance such as mine. While the hunters while some are shocked, many were already knew of my existence.

Especially the clan chieftain, " _Tainted one..._ ", he said. "Mister Kadinsky here, put me on a test to see the compatibility between a human and a Xenomorph genes. However the experiment failed and I was deemed deceased, well at least temporarily. All my body need that time was to adjust to the Xenomorph's demanding DNA. In the end, I did manage to adapt", I said.

"Now as you all know dear marines. I do not hold any resentment towards your people, and if any you were changed into a monster and couldn't return as a normal human being for the rest of your life, you will want to get your hands on the people who did it. And if your brain didn't catch up to my meaning, I want to kill Doctor Kadinsky here", I said.

"Masato, please calm down and-", "Please captain Murdock, I am calm. And I am sure as hell you are as well. You heard me clearly on what my intentions is", Murdock tried to stop Razor but he cut him off. "Yo Skull", Razor called out for the clan chieftain.

"You and I have crossed our blades and almost killed each other countless of time. Could you please let this one off and let me handle this "sinner" of yours will ya?", he was surprised at first before nodded affirmingly.

"Wait, what? You would back off just like that?", Tanaka asked. " _The tainted one deserve his revenge. I can hunt him in another tim_ _e. Even though_ _our primary objective is to dispose the human scientist, we Yautja honor personal revenge and grudge. Anybody deserve_ _the_ _chance to do so_ ", he said.

"One last thing skull, I can assure you I will take out Kadinsky. But if you can, please leave these humans alone They are only here because they were ordered to do so", I said which he nodded and surprised the marines once again.

"If your superiors asked, tell them that the hunters had already killed Kadinsky", he said to the marines. "Wait, we can't just let-", Murdock's sentence were cut off when Razor suddenly appeared before him and knocked him out.

"Tanaka, lent me your handgun. At least I want Kadinsky to have his last chance to defend himself", Tanaka as the second-in command is conflicted. At one hand he did want to save Doctor Kadinsky as the mission ordered.

"Wait don't listen to him! Your orders are clearly to secure and escort me back didn't you?", Kadinsky said in a desperate tone. "Oh shut up Kadinsky. Even Tanaka here also know where their situation is aren't they?", Razor said as if he'd already knew that the marines is fighting a losing battle.

But they are severely outnumbered and definitely outgunned. The Predators had already surrounded them, and Masato here had gave the chance to escape now. Reluctantly, he gave his handgun to Razor, and Razor gave the captain to him.

"Good that you can still see reason as always Tanaka. Your team is more important than this selfish self-proclaimed scientist", Razor said. "I won't be counting on that Masato, I still didn't approve your action today. If I ever see you again, our next encounter will be your last", he said.

"Then call me Razor when you do. I've abandoned the name Masato a long time ago", Razor said and with that the Marines left the predators headquarters. "Now what should I do with you Kadinsky?", Razor said as he drew closer.

"Stay away you monster!", he said as he backing away. "Think fast", Razor suddenly said as he threw the handgun to Kadinsky. Which he poorly caught before firing it to where Razor was standing."Bang! Bang! Bang!", but as you can guess he's already gone.

"That is the classic factory-made WY-241 handgun, armed with a semi-automatic feature and small to no recoil as well", Razor voice rang out from the shadows. "It is fully loaded with armor-piercing bullet and powerful penetration numbering twenty one of them. You've just wasted three, eighteen more to go", He said.

"Now, I will give you a chance to shoot and kill me until all the bullet inside your chamber is empty. The game start now", a small noise behind Kadinsky and he shoot it with two bullet. "One, Two", another shots fired to where that voice come from.

This continue until Kadinsky were on his last bullet, this is it. Do or die, heaven or hell. "Show yourself!", at that Razor did show himself suddenly in front of him. In a shock state Kadinsky fired the gun right at Razor which he evaded.

"Eighteen, goodbye Doctor", Razor lashed out and cut Kadinsky hand that held the gun. Following that is a direct stab to the heart. In his dying breath, Razor drew Kadinsky closer to his face, "See you in hell", Razor said as he facebite the professor, ending his life permanently.

* * *

 **-Back to the real world-**

Louise woke up abruptly. Already she had went through all the memories of the Hive, and understand each of their past including Razor. There in front of her were the entire family of the Hive, waiting expectantly for her to wake up.

And that voices, that words that they say she can hear them. Even without moving their mouth she can clearly hear them, this is the telephatical communication that she learned from the Queen in her dreams.

She's still remember that she had doubts about the Hive, she even remember saying that they may tried to brainwash her into serving the Queen. But no, they didn't do such thing. They shared everything with her and her to them, they understand her doubt and still choose to accept her the way she is.

No doubt or secret among them, they fully trust each other and now Louise is a part of them. What felt hollow inside her are now filled with them, they became hers and she became theirs just like what Razor said.

"Good morning princess, how was your sleep?", Razor asked when Louise suddenly hug him. "... Thank you", she silently muttered with tears in her eyes. " _I have never felt so safe, so whole, is this what they_ _call unconditional love?_ ", she asked in her mind.

" _Not quite actually, we are strangers,_ _yet also_ _family. That what makes us different from the rest_ ", Razor replied while he hugged Louise back. " _I_ _f_ _that's the case, I_ _don't_ _ever_ _wanna_ _leave_ ", she said. " _Welcome to the family Louise, remember that you are not alone. You will never be alone_ ", Razor said reassuringly before the rest of the Hive tackled both of them in a group hug.

With this, Louise De La Vallerie is no longer a mere human girl, though her form remain that of a human. She will forever be a Xenomorph at heart, and mind. She may not abandon her humanity or her people, but her loyalty now belonged to the Hive as well.

"Now, I believe its time to check out your abilities Louise", Razor said as he took a seat next to the Queen. "Abilities?", she replied. "Oh right, I forgot to include that in your drill. Essentially, abilities is given to non-Xenomorph the moment they have joined the Hive so I guess you would be too as well.

Louise nodded, understand what Razor said with the help of his memory. "Now, I suppose from what you've learned from your dream my abilities are Growth paratism and morphological transformation as well as Fatal recovery and many others", he said.

"I have no doubt that one of your ability is either morphological transformation, or Fatal recovery. Either is fine. Now I want you to focus your energy on your mark and release it, your mind will do the rest of the trick", Louise did so and because she was a mage she knew how to channel arcane energy and such thus making the progress more easier.

Green energies travel all around Louise's body. Slowly moving to the mark of the Hive on her chest, when all that energy condense into that spot she release it while her mind gained the knowledge of her abilities.

"So? What is it?", Razor asked. Which Louise reply by focusing her power to generate some kind of a tablet made out of the same green energies she had few moments ago. "This", she said as she gave the tablet to Razor. It had a title, "Xenomorph mutation and evolution".

Razor activated the tablet to see Louise 3D projected picture with her biography and her skillset. It is Fatal recovery, Mutation manipulation, Arcane blessing as well with Arcane affinity. There is also a blank area where it titled Mutation, Upgrade, Spells which only had a tab "Explosion", and Evolution.

"Louise, can you please tell me what this is all about?", Razor asked slightly confused. "This is one of my innate ability called Mutation Manipulation, with this device I can manipulate many essence of the Hive", she replied.

"If you press any of that tab button, you will see the full definition of each abilities and upgrades", Razor did what Louise told him and true to her word the definition of her abilities were explained. "*Whistle*Well, talk about else?", he said.

"There are three other button on the top left corner of the screen, one will lead you to the home page, one will give you a feature of search, and the last to close the tablet and made it disappear", if put in a proper order, the first is a button with a house symbol, the second is a magnifying glass and the last is a X button.

"For a mage from a world set in the middle ages, you sure know how to use a modern day tablet Louise", he remarked. "I find the technologies from your world to be interesting and efficient Razor, perhaps my curiousity were materialize into existence", Louise replied.

Razor pressed the house icon, and the page redirected to another one with several button with the green Hive symbol on the background. The first tab is Evolution, next is members followed by progress, Xenopedia and options.

On the top left corner there is a mail icon as well. "That icon is used to inform me if there's any Xenomorph that is ready to evolve or upgraded", Louise said. "So can I see myself in this tablet as well?", Razor asked.

"Why don't you give it a try?", and Razor did. He press the search icon and type his name. The next thing appeared is a tab with his name. "Okay here goes", he said as he touch it. The profile that appeared is the same as with Louise's with the exception that this is Razor's profile and there is no Spells category.

On the Evolution, Mutation and Upgrade category is completely empty just like Louise. While the Skillset tab is filled with six abilities, it is Morphological Transformation, Growth Parasite, Fatal recovery, Heightened Senses, Advanced Pyhsical Resistance and Shadow Meld.

"It is a pretty accurate information. Are you the only one who can create it?", Razor asked. "Any member of The Xenomorph can summon this with an appropriate size including the Queen. If a Xenomorph accidently drop it in a random place it will disappear and return to their hands, if another person outside the Hive manaaged to grab one of these it will self-destruct leaving a poisonous toxic behind that can melt anything", Louise informed.

"This is really convinient, so much that I started to doubt the author of this story. Does this mean we can choose each of our evolution and upgrades?", Razor asked again. "Not quite, you can choose what options you wish for your next upgrade, though several of them can only be chosen once and dispose the other. But in the end, I am the only one who can evolve, upgrade or mutate anyone within this tab", she said.

"That is a very powerful ability indeed, keep it safe and use it wisely Louise", Razor said as he rub hear head. Suddenly, a blinking light could be seen over the mail icon. It is a circle with the number two inside.

"I guess it's for you", Razor said as he gave it to Louise. "Lets see, it seems we have unlocked an upgrade and a evolution", she said as Razor and Queen took a peek to the tablet. Indeed it is, its a message about both of those.

"Okay, the first is "Cystic Acid Spittle", it is an upgrade for the Drones that enable them to spit a cystic acid. If the victim were facehugged, they will create a Cystic Xenomorph that is defined with a red line straight through her head, with a stronger pyhsical body and refined abilities", Louise said.

"The other is an Evolution one, it is for the Praetorian called the Carrier upgrade. It will evolve the Praetorian into another pure-breed called the Carrier with the ability to carry facehugger while maintained their survivability by giving them the necessary supplement. She can hold up to six facehugger and release them to gestate with availble hosts", she said.

"Sounds like a good start, why don't you ask the girls who want to receive this particular upgrade?", Razor asked, and following his statement a group of Praetorian and Drone went up to her. Five Praetorian and thirty Drone to be exact.

"*sigh* Fine then, I will upgrade you. Open up your tab and show me", she said as the Xenomorphs materialize the tab of their own profile. Each, show Louise the upgrade and evolution they desire and with a touch of her finger the tab that was before in dark shade become bright just like the other abilities.

"Do you wish to apply this upgrade?", it asked for the last time before Louise press yes button. Following that, the drone went through a state called semi-cocoon stage. It is a state where a part of a Xenomorph body were wrapped in a cocoon partially and quickly morphed that particular body part into its new form relatively fast.

For the drones, their upper body part were wrapped in cocoon, in fifteen minutes it cracked and revealed a brand new Drones. Their upper body now had a slightly yellow hue, with a longer snout and two large shoulder that have a yellow glow.

Razor guess the shoulders is where the acid is stored as well produced. While the Praetorians went through the same full body cocoon stage. To put it simply, it is the same as a Royal cocoon only it will breed a brand new type of Pure-breed.

"While we wait, should we test the Cystic acid for now?", Razor said while Louise nodded. Razor asked for one of the Drone to brought them a host. "Lets test it on this sheep for now", Razor said as the Drone with the Cyst, spit its acid to the host while also put it into a comatose.

Then, one egg hatch and a facehugger crawl out of it. It marched slowly to the host and gestate with it. "Now, all we need to do is wait. In the meantime, let's discuss other matters shall we? So tell me Louise what do you think about us?", Razor asked.

"It is strange, I just met you all today but I felt that you are familiar and close to me somehow. At first it felt strange, but now its comfortable", she replied. "I wonder where that little selfish noble princess go? Did you do something to her?", Razor said jokingly.

"Hmmmpph! I'm still the same Louise as before, only now I am a bit mature and tolerant", she said in a slight angry tone. "Mature? How come?", Razor asked which Louise simply smile. "Your memories have taught me many things Razor. And I find it very amusing to see you from the innocent person into a wise and experienced one in a fast rate, I found myself also matured from your life story", she said.

"Ah I see, bad things tend to help us grow up sometimes. Guess the same thing happened to you then", Razor said which she nod. "Indeed, all my life I only wish to prove myself to everyone and make my mother proud. As a noble, recognition is the most important thing for a household. For me who can't do a single spell compared to my mother who were the captain of the Chimera knights is a complete disgrace for my family", she said.

"And so to make up for it, you wish to study on the most famous academy on all of Halkegenia. Unfortunately for you it didn't went well is it?", Razor deducted. "Yes, it is as Guiche said before. In theory I am superior than others, but when in practice I failed miserably", she said as she hung her head.

"But, I still want to prove myself to my mother. Even with all that harsh discipline she taught me, I know she still loved me as well as my sisters Catteleya and -", Louise said confidently. "And now you have a chance to do so right?", Razor said as he materialize a tablet and show Louise's profile.

"You see here? Spells. And its already had one called Explosion, perhaps you are gifted with magic Louise", Razor said while Louise grumbled. "That is the exact same thing that happened everytime I cast a spell. And I was called Zero because of it", she said with a sigh.

"Well, why don't you check it out then-", Razor were interrupted with the cracking of the cocoon, before it revealed a large Xenomorph with a large body larger than a Praetorian but smaller than the Queen.

It has a smooth yet pointed elongated head. Its larger arms were formed similar to that of a mantis yet short, several appendix grew out from her back and her color is white borderline grey. The carrier stood in all of her glory.

At the same time, the Chestburster who went to a cocoon stage not long ago. Also cracked and revealed a normal Drone, with the unique characteristic of a red line on her elongated head. Her body is also noticeably more beefy than her normal counterpart.

"Cool, two new sub-species in one day. And dare I say it is a very good day indeed", Razor said. "Indeed, I am glad I could be helpful at least", Louise said. "By the way Razor, what was you were trying to tell me?", she asked.

"Oh, I was going to say why don't you check out the spell properties then? Maybe you could get a clue on why are you inept with casting a regular spell", Louise widened her eyes in surpise, but understood the logic of that statement.

"You are right, let's see then", she said as she open the explanation for the explosion spell. Here what it says, "A basic void element spell. Cast by manipulating the friction between two space which caused an explosion".

"Ah, its a void base spell instead of fire eh?", Louise contemplate before her eyes almost bulging out of her eye sockets. "EHHHHHH!?"

* * *

 **A.N**

 **And there you go folks, the last rewritten chapter.**

 **Hope you like how I do the small character and story balancing here. I also hope that you loyal readers will keep waiting for the next upcoming chapters.**

 **Sincerely thank you. Adios!**

 **P.S: Still looking for beta-readers people.**

Xenopedia (well crap, now I have to explain a shitload of lore to make up for the story. Here goes!)

Razor, abilities:

-Growth Paratism: Razor implant a virus that will take control the mind and the growth hormones of any non-sentient species. Though it is ineffective against an sentient species, it can be used to track specific target and the victim usually suffered a tremendous headache.

-Fatal Recovery: When Razor receive a critical wound, his body will automatically secrete a cocoon and wrap his body to heal him while at the same time protect him. The cocoon is unusually far stronger than a royal cocoon, not even an Exosuit's gatling gun or SADAR trooper's heat-seeking javelin can even scratch it.

-Heightened Senses: Razor five senses rose to an extreme level. In combination with the Xenomorph natural predatory instinct, Razor can predict and detect his enemies even beyond a metal door with just his hearing, smell and instinct. It is pretty useful in hunting missions.

-Advanced Pyhsical Resistance: Razor's body is more stronger than an average Xenomorph. While other Xenomorph had several weakness against a certain type of weapon, Razor develop a strong resistance even against fire and explosives. Some say that he is even more durable than a Queen or Praetorian.

-Shadow Meld: Razor is in his element. When Hiding in the shadows or dark spot, Razor will excrete a foreign substance in the air. Effectively blocked any form of detection even from a Predator mask-visor, his body color will also imitate the color shade of said shadow (this is why the synthetic radar cannot detect him in the first chapter). Does not work if Razor were spotted with any form of lighting.

Louise: a new member of the Hive. A student in Tristain magic academy gifted with magical ability as well the control of the Hive's evolution. Despite her young appearance, she is a young adult, with a strong learning capabilities.

Abilities:

-Fatal Recovery

-Mutation Manipulation: Louise gained the ability to control many aspect of the Xenomorph evolution. Such as Mutation, Upgrades and such. With this ability Louise can transform any kind of Xenomorph at will, while also monitor the Growth of the Hive entirely.

-Arcane Blessing: Next chapter, no spoilers!

-Arcane affinity: Louise inner energies tap with the power of universal mana around her. Making her spells more effective and dangerous, with her resistance and certain affinities with the elements increased by 100%, and her mana regeneration rate increased by 65%.

-Evolution, Carier: Evolve from a Praetorian. The carrier just like a Drone, is a more of a worker-type Xenomorph and primarily, serve as the main attendants of the Queen. Though lack in combat capabilities, the Carrrier can carry up to six facehugger on her back. If timed correctly, she can launch those facehugger to gestate with hostile/hosts that surrounding her.

-Upgrade, Cystic Acid Spittle: An upgrade for Drone. The Cystic Acid Spittle infect its victim with a cyst toxic,which will slowly cause the victim a slow painful venom while limiting their movement, if not treated immidiately will cause comatose. Mutate a trans-breed Xenomorph into a cystic Xenomorph. Cystic Xenomorph has tougher body and more stronger than a normal Xenomorph, with a distinguishable red streak along its head. Does not affect Pure-breed Xenomorph.


	4. Chapter 4 A tail for you

Chapter four

 **A tail for you**

 **Author note:**

 **Hello everyone, chief's here.**

 **I'm back with another chapter and story. This time there will be several plot development, yet unfortunately I still haven't found the right events to press it forward into the direction I want. So I guess this will be somewhat a semi-filler chapter just for easy read and relax.**

 **Enjoy the story.**

Disclaimer: Same as the last chapter, plus if I mention something that referring to another work of fiction, they also belong to their respective owner

* * *

 **-Undisclosed Location-**

"What the hell?! How in the name of Brimir that I'm a Void element user!?", Louise screamed in the highest pitch she can muster. Razor almost had his ears explode because of that, the same can be said with the rest of the Hive in the vicinity, if they actually had one.

"Jeez girl, pipe it down! You almost make me gone deaf", he said. "Ah! Sorry about that", she said sheepishly. "What's the deal with Void element anyway? I don't see anything weird about it", Razor commented.

"Not weird? Not weird my crooked wand! It is definitely weird as hell! Didn't you listen when sir Colbert explain about the basics of the magic?", she said with a huff. " You do realize I haven't went there in your class you know. But now that you mention it, please elaborate more. This is quite a new subject for me", Razor said with a slight interest.

"Now where to start I wonder? It's such a long story, that it will take four history books to finish it", Louise said. "Oh don't worry about that, I've already finished it", Razor replied. "I see, as I expected that you won't know, it even took me three whole weeks to- wait what?", Louise suddenly realize what Razor was saying.

"Come again?", she asked one more time to make sure. "I've already finished it, the story about Brimir is surely fascinating but there are many parts in the story left a bitter aftertaste in my mouth. Yet these Elven race intrigues me the most, the humans depicting them as a powerful species yet mysteriously unknown despite once facing them. I wonder what kind of Xenomorph can be made from them", Razor contemplate just like an old man.

"How can you even consider that at this moment?! And what do you mean you've already finished the four great book known for its legendary thick contents that easily surpassed the twenty great encyclopedia of the world?! Not to mention it is only within a span of my time sleeping!", Louise asked still in disbelief.

"I have few secrets up my scales Louise. If you ask maybe I could teach you one day", he replied. "You know what, forget it. I'm getting a headache just talking about this subject, anyway what element did you learn from that story?", Louise asked.

"Well, the second book of Brimir stated that there are fire, water, air and earth. However, he alone wield an unique magic called Void. Though the details left unmentioned, it is said to be the strongest element there is", Razor said rekindling his memories regarding said element.

"Exactly, and that's why it is very rare. There was no record of Void mages ever since the time of Brimir himself. Which happened around six thousand years ago", Louise said. "I see, then that means you are the first in six millenia", Razor concluded.

"However, I think this is why you are incapable to cast any spell. Your element is void and void only, which cause your spells to malfunct many times", He said. "That may be so, but for me to have the power of the founder is...", she trailed off, unable to continue any further.

"Does this mean I am destined for more than a simple zero? Someone who would continue Brimir's work that has left discontinued six thousand years ago?", she question herself. "If I recall, Brimir once led a crusade to retake the lands from the elves", Razor said. "True, and the church have tried to do that as well in the last millenia, but they never even scratch the borders of the holy land", Louise said.

Suddenly, Razor realize the crucial part of this information. "Wait, Louise does this mean that there is no other void user except you and your god?", he asked. "Um, yes. Didn't I already said that?", She said with an mild confused look.

That means she is an important person, yet also a primary target for- "Louise, listen to me very closely. Never, ever tell anyone about anything you've find here", Razor suddenly said. "What? Why not?", she replied.

"If you are the only one void mage ever since the founding era, then you will be the primary target of several shady organization if not the whole world", Razor said. "But wouldn't Tristain or even the church would ensure my safety if it comes to that?", Louise asked.

"That is the one of the best scenario for both of us. But what will happen when it was a bad one instead?", he asked. "Now that you mention it...", she trailed off thinking the possibilities. "At worse, you will be labeled as a heretic and exiled from even your own homeland", Louise gasped in surprise.

"But-", "I know that you have a good relationship with the crown princess, but please reconsider the odds. Would the crown princess choose her personal friend over her own country? You know what she will do when the time calls for it", Razor replied. He'd already seen the princess from Louise visions and memories, Henrietta is a good girl, benevolent yet shrewd and tactful ruler as well.

Even if the princess did choose to cover for Louise, even she would have to use Louise for her own benefit. Not just for her, but for Tristain as well. "It's not like I'm saying that we should keep it just between us, but it's not the time to present yourself to the public yet. At worse, some cult will rise to take you out even before you unlock your true potential", Razor reasoned with her.

"*Sigh* Fine, I understand. But I can't promise anything if somebody already know about this", she said. "Sooner or later, or even far before you and I met, the possibility still exist Louise. Perhaps there is a secret organization that already know about your void magic yet still haven't made their move", Razor said.

"What makes you say that?", Louise asked. "Personal experience Louise. Once I had a secret I thought nobody ever knew about. Turns out, a whole organization already know. It's surprising that a mere rumor or a piece of information can travel at incredible speed", Razor shared a bit of his wisdom with Louise.

"I have to admit, it is pretty scary", Louise said with a shiver on her body. "For now, we have to remain in a constant alert. Presuming that an organization already had their eyes on you, and adding me into the count they may already prepared everything to take us down in one go", Razor deducted.

"And what should we do to prevent that?", Louise asked. "Just continue your everyday school life Louise. As long you are inside the institute, I believe they won't try anything funny. You said it yourself didn't you? The school were comprised with the most talented tutor who are experienced in magic, plus there are many students from outside the country. Any attempt to harm the students may leads to an international affair. Being targeted by multiple country is the one thing they want to avoid at all cost", Razor explained.

"That does make sense, anything else I should keep in mind?", she asked. "Keep your eyes open to everyone, especially if someone suddenly try to approach you. Be aware and called for backup in case things get ugly. And be extra careful with people who are close to you on a personal level, you can't never guess what kind of a person your dearest one can be", Razor said which reminded Louise of his memories, more specifically; his relation with Dr. Kadinsky.

"Don't worry about Catteleya though, my instinct doesn't sense any bad vibe from her. The same can be said from the rest of your family, but this doesn't give you the permission to speak to them about this", Razor said, and Louise heave a relieved sigh.

"And one last thing, if all comes to worst you got us as your backup. Even if they have already try to research about me or any Xenomorph they heard during the duel incident, I bet they won't be ready for the large army we've prepared here", Razor stated.

"I know, and by then we would've already become a force that is far stronger than any military might in the world right?", she said as she'd already read my mind. "And the most important thing, it's because we're also family aren't we?", she said with a big grin. That girl sure changed fast.

"Now, I believe I have to return to the academy. What time is it Razor?", she asked. "It's passed mid noon already", he replied. "Wait, what?! That means I've already skip half of the lesson's today! How would I ever gonna tell the teachers about this!", she said.

"Don't worry about that, I've already inform them about your 'cold'.", he said with a small wink. Louise heave a relieved sigh. "Thank Brimir, my attendance record is still flawless", she said. "That maybe so, but I hardly believe they would bought the same excuse. I will sent a group of drones and praetorian to your room, and make sure to keep your eyes and ears open", he informed.

"Of course, are you coming with me or not?", she asked. "Yes, I as a familiar is already known throughout the school. It will only be a matter of time before it reach the ears of influental noble families. Thus it would be more proper if I stick with you all the time", he said.

"Huh, as if I could forget about your duty as a familiar", she said with a slight mocking tone. "Don't make me went through that crap all over again. Do you realize how annoying you could be when you started to talk like that?", Razor commented.

"Hey! I was only doing a proper explanation for my un-educated familiar! Besides, I don't see you complaining about it", she said. "Take a look to my memory and see for yourself", he said which Louise choose to ignore.

"Anyways, do you have another plan for the day? I mean, we can't just go back and say "We've been from a den of serpent and due to certain circumstances I have to slept there for half of the day", we wouldn't want to tell that won't we?", Razor said. "Who's fault is that? But you do have a point though, I don't want a dent on my attendance record thank you very much", she replied.

"Then do you plan to stay here till nightfall?", Razor asked. "No, we will visit the town and buy you something. It is mandatory for the master to give a gift for his or her familiar, you are no exception", she said.

"Interesting, a tradition of yours?", Razor asked. "More like the recent trends, rumor say that if a master treat her familiar with a special gift, their bond will become stronger. Well that was the rumor says anyway, not like I would buy it", she said.

"Still, it wouldn't hurt to try, so why don't you escort me for the day Razor?", she said. "I wouldn't mind at all Louise", he replied as the unlikely duo went to town.

* * *

 **-Tristain city-**

After returned to the main road, Louise and Razor relatively quick in finding the town. With Razor carrying Louise all the way, they were able to reach the town within a few minutes. Turns out, their hideout is not to far from the local populace.

Still, the locals rarely enter the woods. Some said because of the local monsters and feral wildlife that inhabited it, altough unfortunate for them there is a new and more dangerous species right now as there in the Xenomorphs. but nevertheless its still a dangerous gamble to either stay or start moving out at the current pace.

Hopefully, they'll soon find a better place to settle for the Hive. Any kind of confrontation at the current moment will be limited to a small skirmish, any large scale war is out of question. Even if the Xenomorph right now could take on a portion of Tristain, they didn't quite know the real firepower of Tristain's military might.

Louise elaborate this fact with her information regarding the kingdom's famous Manticore and Griffon knight. She said that of the entire aireal force of Halkegenia are split into three, the Manticore, Griffon and Dragon.

Tristain took pride on their manticore and griffons, while their neighboring nation Albion were some of the most renowned dragon riders on the continent. Despite this fact Albion held a superior air force than Tristain, thus making Tristain still the small nation that pale in comparisson with other countries.

"So in shorts, even with the knights serving the kingdom, Tristain still held a small military power over other countries?", Razor asked as the duo took their time walking on the street. "Yes, especially with Germania and Gallia. If not for Romalia keeping other nations in line, I wouldn't be surprised if this country would be invaded years ago", she said.

"While we had a good relationship with Albion, the current situation in the white country is dire. A coup d'etat were recently broke out in said country and rumor says the royalist were on their last leg", she said.

"So you cannot even count on your allies... that's a sad truth for a small country", Razor commented. "Well, its still just a rumor. The royalist could already stop the coup or even better, the coup never happened and was just a false rumor. Though we of Tristain's low subjects were kept in the dark about this matter", she said with a sigh.

"Anything could happen they say for better or worse, I guess we have to accelerate our breeding program. I will also count on you regarding the matter of upgrades and evolution", Razor said. "You can entrust that matter to me. I can guarantee you our chance of survival in this world", she replied with confidence.

"Good girl, now back to the current matter at hand. Where are we going now?", he asked. "I know a place just around the corner", she said as she led Razor into one alleyway after another. Until they reached one building that had a sword over a shield as its emblem.

"This? Let me be honest here Louise, this place looked AND smell suspicious as hell", Razor said. "Well, this is the only place that I knew of. I don't know any other place beside this and I was only lucky to find this place by accident few months ago", she said.

While still having a deep suspicion of the shop, Razor nevertheless relented to Louise's will. Just as both of them just entered the shop, Razor already know that seventy percent of the weapon in display are either a decoration or simply a fraud.

What about the remaining thirty percent? Razor just think that all of them were poorer in comparison to even a drone claws and tails. If you want to compete with the natural biological weapon of a xenomorph you're going to at least manage to make a something as sharp as a katana, yet durable as a damascus sword or a platemail, good luck with making something like that people.

Although he occasionally spot one or two noteworthy piece of steel now and then. He still thought that they were ineffecient in the hands of a normal Xenomorph. "Welcome to my humble shop dear costumer, is there anything I can do for you young lady?", the merchant said with a smile full of scam.

"I would like to request your best weapon for my companion, something simple, yet durable and strong. Do you have anything like that?", she said. "Of course! Wait right here, I'll be right back", he said as he went to the back of the shop.

" _Louise, this place is full of crap. Everything on the display is a fraud armament made of low class material_ ", he said in a telephatical way. " _I know, your previous examination_ _already_ _convinced me. But we have to be patient, maybe he still have something good in this place_ ", she replied.

The clerk returned carrying a golden broadsword. "This is my finest product, made by the most famous Germania alchemist. Indestructable and powerful, It can even cut steel like a hot knife on a butter", he said as he gave the sword to Razor.

Louise and Razor however, only gave a deadpan look on the weapon. Already know that it was simply a cooper piece of junk coated with faux gold paint, "Is this really your best product?", Razor questioned. "Yes of course, give it a few swings and see for yourself", he said still keeping that creepy smile of his.

"Don't mind if I do then", Razor said as he grab the sword by its hilt before using his right hand to smash the blade into pieces. "What was that you just say about indestructible and cutting a steel with this?", Razor asked as he glared daggers to him. "This is just another piece of crap that's only had good looks. Are you planning to scam us here?", Razor said as he drew closer to the man.

"Wait, wait! I can explain!", he begged. "Explain what? That you are a notorious scammer? If so, then I would gladly report you to the local authorities", Razor cut him of. "Please spare me oh, graceful sire. It wasn't my intention to give you this dull blade. In fact, I don't even know that it was a fake! Yes, I swear I never knew about it!", he desperately said.

"Then you better stop playing around and get me a proper one", Razor said menacingly as the merchant scurried back to the store room. "We will never find a good weapon here, right?", Louise sighed.

"I wouldn't count on that girl, after all I'm still here", said an unknown voice. Razor scanned ther room to find the source, but to his surpise he only find a rusty sword that somehow has a mouth in the crossguard piece.

"What? Never seen a magic sword before? Well I am quite a rare and legendary sword back in my age", the sword said confidently. Razor and Louise shared a small glance and nodded in confirmation. "I'm sorry for the delay, this one is-","We change our mind. We'll take this one", Razor said as he showed the rusty sword.

"Ah! Derflinger! You can take that thing for free, it has been keeping my costumer away from my shop ever since I put him on display", the merchant said. "Then we'll take our leave", Louise said as both of them left the shop.

"I'll say, I'm surprised that a noble like you had an eye for good stuff. I actually thought that you will fell for that golden sword crap", Derflinger commented. "Let's just say my companion here have taught me many things", Louise replied.

"And I can confidently say that I had steel far stronger than that", Razor added his own two cent. "Then I am happy that you choose me as your partner, this rusty old blade still far over that thing in terms of good steel. If I may say bluntly, its feels good to see that idiot's worthless piece of metal shattered to pieces", Derflinger said.

"Actually, there is another reason that we decided to buy you", Razor said. "Oh? And that would be?", Derf asked. "I'll explain later. Now Louise, do you want to go back to the nest or to the academy?", Razor asked.

"I will return to the academy, class hours is already over and I would like to have dinner soon", she said as they walk the pathway to the school.

* * *

 **-Academy-**

Once the duo reach the academy by sunset, Louise quickly excuse herself to her room. Telling Razor to find someone called Siesta, the maid from the duel event. She said that she'd known Siesta ever since her first entry to this academy.

And suffice to say, Louise have developed a good relationship with the girl. Almost all of her daily needs are taken care by her, though there are other maids ready to serve Louise to the best of their abilities Louise'll still choose Siesta over any maid.

Louise told Razor, that he can find her in the servant's chamber. She said to him that she request Siesta to bring dinner to her room, and so Razor did, while treading the main halls Razor encountered several other students.

Some spare a small glance to him before turning it the other way, others were openly avoiding him. Not that Razor would mind, he's used to this kind of treatment from humans and in his opinion this is much better than outright shoot first and ask question later.

Razor began to wonder if the academy teachers already know about his existence. Should he remain keeping a low profile or take them out now before they become a bigger threat? Maybe he should keep it quiet for now.

Besides, Razor already had a fairly good relationship with Colbert. Bet they won't try anything funny for now, as long they too also don't do any drastic measure themselves. His thought comes to halt as he stood in front of the servant's quarter.

Now that he think about it what does the civilian or "commoner" thoughts about him and the hive? Well, they do pose a dangerous threat to the academy, including the civilian and despite their lack of advanced weaponry, in large numbers humans could be a serious threat.

"It's now or never then", Razor said as he enter the room. Whatever activity going on in the quarter was put on halt, as everyone of the servants butlers, maid and cook alike stare at him. Razor simply wait for the invenetable screams of horror as it was quite common for humans to fear Xenomorphs especially without any weapon at hand.

However, Razor was caught by surprise as everyone in the room began to cheer for him. "It's our champion!", said one cook. "The black serpent!", said another male servant. "Wait a minute, what the hell just happened?", Razor said in confusion.

As it turns out, the commoners barely have any bad opinion about him. For them, anyone that would stand up for their caste is a good person no matter what kind of being they are. They also said that they have a newfound respect for his pinkette "master" as well.

"Anyway, I'm here to look for the one named Siesta. Do you know where I can find her?", said girl suddenly walk into the room carrying a tray. "I'm back, everyone. How's the-", whatever words are going out of her mouth, died off as she saw the man that is her savior/hero.

"There you are, now if you wont mind please come with me. Louise is summoning you to her chamber", he said. "Oh, and don't forget to bring some food for her. My master is not feeling well today and only eat few since this morning", he said again as the maid snapped out of her daydream.

"Ah! Yes of course! If you excuse me I will prepare the food", she said as she went to the kitchen. Razor wait until she came out with a food tray and with her, he walk back to Louise's room. "Louise, I'm back", he said. "Come in, the door's open", she replied from the other side.

Turning the doorknob, Razor open the door and enter the room. However, Siesta shriek when she saw several serpent like creature from before standing behind Louise. "What the hell are you doing girl?", Razor asked with a sweatdrop.

After further inspection, the two large creature somehow helping Louise with her hairdo while she faced the mirror. One of them held her hair neatly, while the other brushing it with diligence. "I was taking a bath Razor, you don't expect didn't take one after all that shnenigans aren't you?", she said as she glance at him through the mirror.

"Point taken, but do you really have to make them help you with your make-up?", Razor said in a deadpanned expression. "Hey, I have a long hair. Do you know how much time I have to spare just to make it look neat?", Louise retorted.

"Um, excuse me Mademoseille Louise. But I have brought you dinner", Siesta interupted. "Ah, Siesta. Thank you, please put them on my desk I'll call you shortly after I'm done", Louise replied with the air of dignity. Looks like she's still the same kid from back then albeit more docile.

"At once madame", Siesta said as she do as she was told to do. And after done setting the tableware, she left the room but not before sparing one last single glance to Razor and the Xenomorph. There was fear, but fascination as well.

"She's a good person one isn't she?", Razor commented. "Yes, she is one of the few servants who have a mild respect to me despite my incapability of magic and nobility status. Among all the other servant, she is the one I trusted the most", Louise replied.

"Hey, would you people knock it of with ignoring me now?", Said Derflinger. "Ah yes, I forgot about you Derf", Razor replied. "Wait, you did forget about me?! I am your partner for god's sake", Derf said with an audible sigh.

"Sorry there Derf, I have many things that needed my attention that I completely forgot", Razor said as he sheepishly rubbed his head. "Yeah, yeah go ahead and deal with your problems while ignore the old sword here. Of course your matters is more important than a rusty old blade like me. And what the hell is with this black serpentine like guys here? I never seen one my entire life!", it said with a resignate tone.

"Will you please shut up for now and quit your pathetic sulking? I will explain about it later while we get back to the matter at hand. First of what can you do old guy?", Razor asked in a serious tone, "Well, mostly I forgot. But I do know that I can absorb some magical spells to a certain degree, it was the Gandalfr who used me once you know", it said which gave both Razor and Louise a slight shock.

"You mean, the one with a rune like this?", Razor said as he showed his runes to Derflinger, "Ah yes, that one. It's been so long since I see runes like that, are you the new gandalfr in this time and age?", Derf asked.

"Well, yes. As a matter of fact, this knucklehead here is the next void user", Razor said as he thumbed Louise."Hey! Didn't you said that my element supposed to be a secret? And what do you mean by knucklehead?!", she said.

"If he'd already know about Gandalfr, then there's no point keeping it a secret Louise. Besides, if he claim to have been wielded by the original one then this guy must've aged six thousand years old", Razor said as he took a closer inspection of the sword.

"Well you have a good head on your shoulder kid, quite a good analysis there. Indeed I'm over six thousand years old, but not many people would believe me", it said with a dignified tone. "I'm surprised you haven't rust and turned into dust yet", Razor deadpanned.

"Hey! I will be dead if that ever happen!", it said. "Anyways, what is your purpose buying this old sword Razor? You did said that you are more powerful than any steel, yet I still didn't understand why you would want this sword than other things", Louise asked.

"Well there are two reason Louise, the first is that this one is meant for you. But not just yet", Razor replied which surprised Louise. "Second, by my personal experience usually the most insignificant stuffs turns out to be the game changer. Thus I think it safe to say that this old guy here will be useful in the long run", Razor said.

"Ah so you thought that about me, how nice... wait, what do you mean by insignificant?!", Derf suddenly realized my catch. "I see your point, but what do you mean that it was for me but not yet?", Louise asked again. "You'll see", Razor replied.

"Well, if you excuse me I will return to the nest now. These two will make sure that nothing weird happen here", Razor said as he nodded to the Praetorians. "Sweet dreams Louise", he said as he jumped outside the window Derflinger in tow.

Razor explained to Derflinger about the Xenomorph and the Hive along the way. Surprisingly, Derflinger took this piece of information rather quickly and relatively easy. "I have seen wierder shit back in my old days", so he says.

"I want to ask you something Derf, do you have any sort of ability that is related to magic?", Razor asked. "Yeah sure, sadly I forgot most of them. But I still remember that I had the ability to absorb magical energy like I told you previously", Derf replied.

"Elaborate more", Razor said. "Basically, everytime a magic is casted it travelled with mana and energy to maintain the manipulation of a certain element. Take fireball for example, I can nullify the spell because I took the energy and mana that kept the element in shape. That means just because I can deflect a fireball, doesn't mean that I am susceptible to fire", Derf explained.

"I see, so in shorts you are an anti magic-sword. Pretty neat", Razor commented. "Thanks, although many people didn't want to buy a piece of steel like me. They prefer newer things like that golden fraud there back in the shop", Derf said as he sighed.

"Then I can assume your other abilities consist of magic manipulation and nullification. I will be looking forward to it", Razor said as he reached the main chamber. "Holy crap, there's so many of these snake-thing. You called them Xenomorph right?", Derf said.

"Pretty much, yes. Now I have something special just for you", Razor said as he took Derflinger to the chamber behind the Queen. In this room, there are only a peeled cocoon skin and several Drone waiting for them.

"You see Derf, Louise is a very talented mage. Though not powerful now, she had the potential to best even the founder Brimir if led to the right direction. Her foci, or more specifically her wand is a weak tool that can't channel the necessary amount of magic from her body. That's why we need a good and strong material", Razor said as he showed the cocoon.

"This thing, is a royal cocoon. It was originally meant to serve as the protection for the Queen against foreign substance. It is perhaps the most powerful material our species had beside the fatal recovery cocoon we have here on this world, it is said that it can also resist heat that is similar to a core of a sun", Razor said.

"That is indeed a good piece of material. But if you want to make a magic tool, won't you need a material that let magic flow within and resist the suppresing mana around it?", Derf asked as Razor eyes glinted to him.

"That's where you come in", Razor said as Derflinger started to panic. "Wait, you didn't mean to- Wait! Didn't you said that thing is resistant to extreme heat?! How are you going to forge it if-!", "Don't worry, we Xenomorph had the most powerful acid around that can easily melt metal. So just sit back and relax, focus on the cave's ceiling and ignore everything else", Razor said with a wild grin, "Shit, I started to hate you partner", Derf managed.

* * *

 **-Next morning-**

The sunlight pierce through the curtains of Louise's room. Her eyes slowly crack open, as the first thing she see in he morning are two large black reptile somehow staring at her despite having no visible eyes. Her mind, tried to register the strange sight she's having now, before it connected to her memory.

"Good morning you two", she said which the two Praetorian replied with a low audible hiss. "Where's Razor?", she asked. A small vision went through her head, "Ah, I see. My regards to Derflinger", she said as she stood up from her bed and without any sort of command the two Praetorian began with helping her daily morning.

" _Although Razor can somehow blocked a certain part of his memory on what he did to Derf_ _on me_ _, I just hope that_ _it's_ _a good thing_ _that I don't see what had happened_ ", she thought. "I heard that he will meet me a little bit on the afternoon during lunch, We'll meet at the Vestri court", she said.

Louise now fully dressed and proper for the day, walked outside her room where she also saw Kirche coming out of her room as well. Slightly surprised when she saw two large serpent behind Louise, "Good morning von Zerbst", Louise said nonchalantly as she walked to the dining hall.

Now Kirche is flabbergasted even more, Louise greeted her first in the morning? Polite even?! Where's the usual 'Zerbst' grumbling she's familiar with? Does the world is about to end or what? And what does those serpentine-like creature doing in her room? And lastly, where the heck is her familiar? She haven't seen him in several days, not to mention she haven't seen Louise at all since yesterday.

Curious about the sudden change of heart, Kirche followed her. "Good morning Louise, how was your morning?", she asked, expecting the usual snarky remark. "It's good, though it would be better if the night wasn't so cold", she replied normally. Now this day is getting stranger and stranger.

"Since when did you become so polite Vallerie? And where is your familiar um, Razor was it? Perhaps he realized that you are an useless master and left, or you've accept the fact that you are truly a zero? ", she teased. "Of course not! He just had some errands to do and left these two for me", she snapped, that's better.

"By the way, what's with the change of heart? You usually grew more irritated everytime I showed up", Kirche asked. "I realized that I'm just wasting energy by dealing with your antics everyday Kirche, even if you're a Zerbst and our family are rivals I can still tell that you are at least decent enough to be a noble. So there's no need for useless animosity between us", Louise replied as Kirche had a shocked yet happy expression. This is the first time she's calling her Kirche too!

"Oh you cute little thing!", she said as she glomped Louise. "*ummppphh*Get of me you cow-woman! Your breast is killing me!", Louise said in a muffling voice. Which Kirche let go after few seconds of hug. "Don't ever do that to me again, just a small chance I'm tolerating you and you just glomp me all you want like a doll!", Louise roared.

"Ohh~ but you were so cute Louise, I can't help but to cuddle you~", she said with a pouting face. "Don't give me that bull! I would never allow myself to become *that* close with you! I would rather bury myself in the library!", she said which Kirche had a small glint of mischief in her eyes.

"That's the Louise I know, enjoy your day then zero!", Kirche said as she gone first to the dining hall. "Really, I just don't understand that woman", she said as she get back on track, the Praetorian followed suit.

To say that most of the school's students and staff alike are intimidated, is an understatement. Not everyday that they see two monstrous serpentine creature walked the hallway like it was nothing, not to mention the girl that kept her dignity high at the front.

Once she reached the dining hall, she told the Praetorian to leave her for the time being. After all, no familiar is allowed in the Alviss dining hall and Louise choose to avoid unnecessary trouble with the school's authority.

Done with her humble daily breakfast, she proceed to the classroom and choose to ignore the practice session this time. She'd already know that she is a void element user, thus the conventional method won't do for her. She still kept record about the theory though.

Now done with her class, Louise waits for her special friend Razor on a porch under a tree with Siesta. The one and only male of the entire Xenomorph Hive, she could felt that he's close nearby, Derflinger in tow. Hopefully, Razor didn't do much with changing Derflinger. Lest they both got an earful of curses. The Praetorian is helping her with serving the tea, at first Siesta was terrified. But as time passes, she saw the Praetorian to be more than a common monster.

"Took you a while", Louise suddenly said out of the blue. "You can sense my presence already? Good call", Razor said as he descended from the treetop out of nowhere, which surprises the maid girl. "Of course I can, you are my 'familiar'", she said with a small wink.

"Enough with the familiar talk, now would you mind if we had some privacy?", Razor said as he eyed the young maid. "Of course, Siesta please fetch me Marteau's latest batch of cookies. Many of my friends said that it was good, so I would like to try them for myself (As if I had one)", she said which the maid nodded. "Of course madam Valerrie", she said as she gave one last glance to Razor.

"Now, what is it you want to tell me? Is it about Derflinger?", she said as she noticed the large thing strapped on Razor's back fully wrapped. "Well yes, but I want to give something for you. You see, each Xenomorph receive their rightful weapon when they are born. Either the basic abilities, skills, natural born capabilities, and the most important, our tail", Razor said as he motioned his own.

"As you can see Louise, you are still a human. A mage to be exact, yet you are a Xenomorph and a Xenomorph must be given the same rights as all the others. For that, I present you this", he said as he unwrapped the thing. It turns out to be staff with a green gem on top.

It is designed similar to a Xenomorph's tail, only more easy to grasp. There's also a wrapping of Xenomorph's head carving around the shaft. On the crown, several claw-like hands protuding and held the green emerald gem in place. Right under it, is what seems to be a mouthguard belonged to Derflinger.

"I'm alive! I've seen millions of sword from across the multi-verse! I thought I was condemned there for good!", Derflinger said. "Glad to see you're still kicking buddy", Razor said as he handed Derf to Louise, who most of the part had a surprised and flabbergasted expression. "Buddy my ass! You're trying to kill me for good!", it said.

"I know it looks rough and outlandish, but it's made from the best material I can get. Hope you like it", he said as Louise suddenly hugged him. "Thank you! You're the best familiar ever! Nobody have been this kind to me in the last few years", she said as she cried tears of joy.

"I'm glad you like it, now after this shall we test your capabilities as a void magician?", he said which Louise stared his eyes back with determination and a nod. "Good girl, after you done with the rest of your class meet me on the training ground", he said as he gave the mental image of the place.

"I'll see you there princess", Razor said as he climb the tree once more. At that exact moment, Siesta returned with the cookies. "Madame, I have returned. Is there something wrong?", she said as she noticed the slight red eyes on Louise. "Ah! Nothing, nothing at all. I just received this gift from my familiar", she said with an earnest smile. Which lighten the heart of the maid as well. "I'm glad to hear that madame", she said.

* * *

 **-A few moments later, unknown location-**

Razor stood waiting for his young sister to show up. And there she is, Derflinger in hand and a personal notebook that she always brought. "You're just in time", Razor said as several Xenomorph appeared. "This place is a bit far, but at least it's safe from curious set of eyes", Louise said as she approached Razor.

"So, how shall we went by today?", Razor asked. "How about we start with casting spells?", Louise replied. "Very well, now as you'd already know to cast a spell you will need a foci. Your previous one is too weak to handle that massive energy of yours and ended up broken or destroyed, which leave your spells to become unstable and self-malfunct. This time, try to cast the spell explosion with using Derflinger. And also, try to control the blast", Razor said as Louise started to channel her inner energies to the staff. "Handle me with care partner!", Derflinger commented.

"Explosion!", she suddenly shouted which a large pure energy blasted off from the crystal. Instead of a normal point blank explosion like it usually do, it materialize into pure green energy and blasted off several feet away and explode on impact. Surprisingly, the damage isn't too catasthropic. It was lethal yes, but it is more tame to the usual explosion Louise cast and more focused on one spot.

"Yes! I did it!", she said as she jump like a merry kid who just got her christmas present. "Nice one kid! I could feel a slight surge of energy through me, but it wasn't bad at least", Derf said as Razor patted her head lightly, "Good job girl, this proves my theory correct. Now that you have understand your own capability, I want you to tap into your inner power and hidden potential by meditating. It's a fictional method I learned back from my world, but I suppose it is doable here. Search for your inner self and learn yourself inside out", he said which Louise nodded.

She meditate and search for the answer within her. At first it was hard to concentrate, but with the guidance and support from the entire Hive Louise managed to find her inner peace and her sense of equilibrium. It as if she was in a whole another world.

She felt like she was floating through the endless stream called life. And at one point, she saw a light. That light is very bright yet concealed, it as if it was sealed in an eternity yet still kept shining. Still believing that one day it will be free .

Louise felt a sense of similarity with the light. And without questioning anything, she release the chains that bound the light from shining ever brightly. And at that exact same moment when the light was unleashed Louise eyes were opened. She have returned to the living realm.

"It seems you have found your inner self Louise", Razor said which she nodded again. "I've found it Razor. At long last I have found it", she said as both of them heard a strange sound coming out of nowhere. "I guess, your status got updated", Razor commented as she take out her tablet.

"... I have a new ability!", Louise cried out. Razor took a peek on the tablet and found out two new abilities for Louise, "Let's hear it out then", Razor said. "Let's see, the first is Energy Manifest, it is a spell that enable me to summon the five basic elements of Halkengenia, fire, water, earth, air and void. In the form of a floating orb that can be controlled to attack or to be used to make a certain type of spell if combined. The orbs that is summoned can be stacked with the same elements and is limited to four", Louise explained.

"Try it out little princess", Razor said as Louise nodded in approval. " _Ignis!_ ", she said when suddenly a vortex of unknown energy appeared before her. And in a few second, it turns into a swirling energy of flame and fire. "That is a good looking thing you've got there lady", Derf said.

" _Aqua, Terra, Aero!_ ", she said again, when the other three element manifested around her. "Wow! Even more of them now!", Derf said. Water, earth and air. The elements floating around the air with Louise as it's center, "Very good Louise, now let's check out the other one", Razor said as Louise open the other tab.

"Invoke, the ability to transform a certain amount of orbs into a certain type of spells. A single orb can create a spell, while a combination of orbs can create a very different type of spell altogether. A stacked orb with the same element can create a different and more powerful spell, and a different type can create another. Each time an orb was invoked, the number of orbs that is invoked determined a tier of said spell. Each time Invoke or a spell was casted, the orbs would dissapear. ~special tips~ the proper combination is: 1st tier: 1 for each orb, 2nd tier: 1-1/2 orbs, 3rd tier: 3/2-1/1-1-1 orbs, 4th tier: 4/3-1/1-1-1-1 orbs", Louise said.

"That's a very convinient details right there, somehow I can't shake of the feeling that this abilities looked familiar to me. Did the author is plagiarizing a certain blonde someone in another space and time?", Razor commented.

 **~Somewhere else in another dimension~**

A blonde elven man with pure white robe was having a contest of teritory domination with another man with blue skin and yellow clothes, and several machinations attached to his back. when he suddenly sneeze which cause him to miss killing several red monster soldiers. "Did someone mention the beacon of knowledge in this vast sea of ignorance? Bah, nevermind. I have a score to settle with that science freak. Prepare yourself Boush!", he said as he charged once again into battle.

 **~Back to Razor~**

"Anyways, let's try it out. It would be best if you try to cast a first tier spell Louise, there's no telling what drawback symptoms that will happen once you've cast the spell", Razor said. "Yeah, can't have your spells blew up on me don't ya?", Derf add his own piece which Louise replied with a nod. "Invoke, flame!", Louise said as the fire orb were sucked into a swirling vortex and replaced with a bolt of flame shooting off from it. Following the direction where Louise wanted it to go.

The bolt hit a dead tree and incernerate it in a matter of seconds. Another familiar tone was heard, "It seems, I also gained a new spell", Louise said with pride as she showed Razor. Firebolt, a spell that casted a single fire energy and concentrated it in one spot. Capable to cause a severe burn damage with a strong impact as strong as a punch from a Praetorian.

"This is good Louise, as much as I would like to see more of your magic let us checked your other abilities", Razor said as she checked her other ability called Arcane Blessing, "Arcane Blessing, a passive and active ability that enable the owner to learn new spell and master it more easily. The higher the affinity, the easier for the owner to create new spell and magic. It also create the aura to make his/her allies more resistant to elements and magic. The efficiency of the spell and aura tripled, if the caster activates Arcane blessing active mode, which turned him/her into a spectral form that is immune to pyhsical damage, yet very vulnerable to magical damage", Louise said.

"A powerful ability if you are swarmed with warriors, but dangerous with mages. Be careful when you are using this Louise", Razor said. "I will keep that in mind Razor", Louise replied. "Now, you can go back and train as much as you like. These girls will watch over you as you can even try other types of spells you can make, just don't overdo it okay princess?", Razor said. "I will Razor", Louise replied. "Don't worry, I'll make sure this knucklehead won't fried her brains out", Derflinger said.

"Good to know Derf, now if you'll excuse me I have other matters to deal with. Ciao", Razor said as he dissapeared once again.

* * *

 **~Somewhere in the academy~**

The young book lover Tabitha is having a good afternoon with her familiar Sylphid or her sister in secret Irukukwu. They choose a secluded location far from other academy students eyes and ears, the rooftop of the tower of void. However, despite her calm facade her mind is in a state of confusion. To be more exact, the cause is none other than the familiars summoned by her classmate Louise.

She can't shake of the feeling that they are dangerous. Everytime Tabitha fly at night her trained eyes could see several moving motion in the shadows, her familiar Sylphid's instinct didn't help much either. The familiars summoned by Louise is very dangerous that even a dragon consider them to be a large threat.

Even as far as the first day Tabitha already knew that the man called Razor is putting up a disguise. He also share the same aura of a veteran soldier yet more unknown and feral to Tabitha, however his docile act and front has somehow capable to hold back all that killing intent from showing until the day of the duel.

What surprises Tabitha even more is the fact that he was not alone. Serpents as black as night and exuding powerful predatory aura, not to mention that they could take out a golem made of bronze rather easily. She dare not to imagine what they could do to a normal human.

This fact frighten her. If they desire it, they could wipe out the entire academy within a single night. And not even could take on a dozen of them, she worried her friend Kirche who is oblivious with the whole situation at hand. Not to mention several unanswered question such as, how many are they? Where did they come from? How lethal they could be?

Tabitha could only hope when worst comes to worst, she could at least save her friend Kirche from whatever they had in store. "~Kyuuu~", purr the ryhme Dragon as she laid her head on Tabitha's lap. "Thank you Sylphid", Tabitha said with a content smile as she rub her head.

Well, tomorrow problems is for tomorrow. Right now what matter is to enjoy life as it is. She had a good best friend, a good meal, no backstabber of a family and a kind familiar. What else could she ask for? Suddenly, Sylphid's instinct kick in again and standing in front of her master protectively. Tabitha also sprung into action as she readied her wand and incantation.

"There's no need to be so hostile. I come in peace", said a familiar voice as he showed himself in all of his Xenomorphian glory. Razor, "What are you doing here?", Tabitha said with icy daggers. "I know why did you react like that, but if I want to kill you then I could easily conceal my presence until I am at least three feet of your location. Just enough for me to lunge at you", Razor stated the fact. Which is true.

"State your business", Tabitha said as she lowered her wand but never her guard and Sylphid remain steady in her position. "I've come to make a peace offering", Razor said which surprised Tabitha. "Peace?", she asked.

"Yes, peace. I already know that you see us as a threat, but please know that we desire no conflict with the human race", Razor said. "What do you mean?", Tabitha asked. "Our race the Xenomorph has suffered many conflict in the course of our species history. We may have a dangerous presence, but we bare no ill intent towards the human race if they choose to leave us alone. That's why I come to you first", Razor said.

"I don't catch on what you are implying", Tabitha said. "Simple miss Tabitha, amongst all the other student in this academy only you had the feeling of a veteran warrior. And I'm sure that you'd already knew about me as well didn't you?", Razor said.

"And let me guess, you are one of those case that once had a good life then somehow ended up in terrible past and were forced to abandon your home? And I dare to say that even your name Tabitha must be an undercover one isn't it?", Razor said which surprised Tabitha. "How did you?", she said.

"Simple reverse psychology I guess, and I have seen several cases that is similar. But enough about that, there's a reason why I tell this to you", Razor said which Tabitha nodded. "Besides the school's teachers only you pose a threat to our Hive. But unlike them you had no attachment to the school's faculty and thus are free to do whatever means necessary. However, I could assure you that our Hive will not threaten the academy and any of it's inhabitants. In fact, we don't even desire things such as taking out the entire nation of Tristain even though we can do so in a matter of weeks", Razor said.

"You can thank that to Louise for her loyalty to the crown. But another reason is because we no longer desire for conflict, for hundreds of years our people suffered an endless plague called war that has left many of our species cease to exist. I wouldn't be surprised if our colony is the last of our kind", Razor said.

"And that's why we won't bother you as long as your people steer clear away from us, and that's also why I tell this to you first Tabitha. You are a wild card and can do anything unpredictable, it would be better for me to make sure that you will keep your hands away from our Hive and won't try anything funny and in exchange we won't bother you or any of your friends. In fact we will accept you with open arms in case you want to learn more about our species, though I still can't trust you fully since you could be a spy from another organization", Razor said which surprised Tabitha.

Tabitha glanced towards Sylphid for her thougts, Sylphid said that this Razor person held no ill intent or lie in his words. He is telling the truth. "Very well, I will honor your request today. But should you ever break it...", she said menacingly. "Feel free to fling an ice spear through my head, now since we've come to an agreement I would like to say that it is nice to meet you miss Tabitha, I am Masato Takemori but most people called me Razor these days", he said with a small greeting which Tabitha replied with a simple nod.

"Then I'll be off then, just for the record there's thirty hidden Xenomorph in the academy. We just keep an eye and ears throughout the whole academy and I promise we won't do anything stupid. And for additional notes, we Xenomorph are connected through a telepathical connection through our minds so we will know what would happen if one of us suddenly gone missing. So you get the point on what would happen if such events were to occur", this piece of information surprised Tabitha, to think these creatures were so many and hidden but also the fact that they are capable for telepathy?

"Good night miss Tabitha and one last thing, we allow you to converse with Louise or even any other Xenomorph inside or outside the academy. We accept anyone with no ill intent to our Hive and Louise which you had none and I'd see for myself that you are quite a good person. Hopefully in the future we could learn about each other more", Razor said as he scaled the walls downward.

Tabitha was dumbfounded. This serpent-people wishes to avoid conflict that could potentially expand their influence? That is the most bizarre thing she had ever heard, although survival is important power is more necessary to make sure that those beneath you won't stand up against those that is in the upper class.

Then again, she understand that they genuinely doesn't desire anymore conflict. Razor clearly showed his dissatisfaction in warring with the human race, and she could trust him in this matter but not entirely. She would keep her eyes open, but at least she could breath a sigh of relief that they won't face a crisis soon. "This is a tiring day", she muttered.

* * *

 **A.N**

 **Cut! There you have it people. The latest update for this story.**

 **As you can already guess, the new spell system that Louise got is the Invoker from the Defense of the Ancient game. I always thought in many fic that Louise had little to no use in the story until at least in later chapters, but even then Louise spells are mostly restricted to only explosion and void-based spell so I intent to make her a bit more useful and colorful by adding this abilities.**

 **I will put up a special challenge for you readers at the bottom of the Xenopedia, it's about the spells capable to be cast by Louise. As you can see the possibility is endless, I spent most of my time brainstorming to find the necessary spell and balancing it so that they wouldn't be too OP and game changing. And as you can guess, my imagination burned out and incapable to find out more, that's why I asked the opinion of you dear readers to help me design Louise's new spells by sending it via PM in details. That's all for now people, chief's out.**

Xenopedia! (here we go again):

Louise, Abilities:

-Energy Manifest: it is an ability that enable Louise to summon the five basic elements of Halkengenia, fire, water, earth, air and void. In the form of a floating orb that can be controlled to attack or to be used to make a certain type of spell if combined. The orbs that is summoned can be stacked with the same elements and is limited to four. (void based ability)

\- Invoke: The ability to transform a certain amount of orbs into a certain type of spells. A single orb can create a spell, while a combination of orbs can create a very different type of spell altogether. A stacked orb with the same element can create a different and more powerful spell, and a different type can create another. Each time an orb was invoked, the number of orbs that is invoked determined a tier of said spell. Each time Invoke or a spell was casted, the orbs would dissapear. (void based ability)

~special tips~ the proper combination is:

1st tier: 1 for each orb

2nd tier: 1-1/2 orbs

3rd tier: 3/2-1/1-1-1 orbs

4th tier: 4/3-1/1-1-1-1 orbs

\- Arcane Blessing: A passive and activeable ability that enable the owner to learn new spell and master it more easily. The higher the affinity, the easier for the caster to create new spell and magic. It also create the aura to make his/her allies more resistant to elements and magic. The efficiency of the spell and aura tripled, if the caster activates Arcane blessing active mode, which turned him/her into a spectral form that is immune to pyhsical damage, yet very vulnerable to magical damage.

Derflinger, a new addition to the Hive. Had been reforged into a staff rather than a simple sword with several modification and made with a royal cocoon. (I had a huge dillema on what to do with this thing, it is an important character lore-wise but I can't seem to see him being useful to a biological weapon that is Razor. That's why I turn him into a weapon for Louise. Don't worry though, I would add new abilities for him in the long run).

* * *

Okay! Here's the special page for the challenge!:

Rules:

-The corresponding element must be suitable with the elements used. (such as fire for fireball, firewall, etc)

-A new element made by combining the two element is forbidden for... classsified reasons that will be revealed in the future. (such as ice by combining wind and water)

-You are free to create any type of spells with your imagination, as long the spells doesn't create a branch new element (such example are blizzard rain by combining yet again water and wind)

with that being said, here's the list of invoked spells:

(Notes, **Taken** means that the spell is already made by me, so you can take the ones that had no taken word on it)

(P.S remember the combination, the proper combination is:

1st tier: 1 for each orb

2nd tier: 1-1/2 orbs

3rd tier: 3/2-1/1-1-1 orbs

4th tier: 4/3-1/1-1-1-1 orbs)

1st tier:

Fire: Firebolt: a spell that casted a single fire energy and concentrated it in one spot. Capable to cause a severe burn damage with a strong impact as strong as a punch from a Praetorian.

Water: **Taken**

Earth: **Taken**

Air: **Taken**

Void: **Taken**

2nd tier:

fire-fire: **Taken**

water-water: **Taken**

Earth-earth: **Taken**

Air-air: **Taken**

void-void: **Taken**

fire-water: **Taken**

fire-earth: **Taken**

fire-air: **Taken**

fire-void: **Taken**

water-earth: **Taken**

water-air: **Taken**

water-void: **Taken**

earth-air: **Taken**

earth-void: **Taken**

air-void: **Taken**

3rd tier:

fire-fire-fire: **Taken**

water-water-water: **Taken**

earth-earth-earth: **Taken**

air-air-air: **Taken**

void-void-void: **Taken**

fire-fire-water: **Taken**

fire-fire-earth: **Taken**

fire-fire-air:

fire-fire-void:

water-water-fire:

water-water-air: **Taken**

water-water-earth:

water-water-void:

air-air-fire:

air-air-water:

air-air-earth:

air-air-void:

earth-earth-fire:

earth-earth-water:

earth-earth-air:

earth-earth-void:

void-void-fire:

void-void-water:

void-void-air:

void-void-earth:

fire-water-air:

fire-water-earth:

fire-water-void:

fire-air-earth:

fire-air-void:

fire-earth-void:

water-air-earth:

water-air-void:

air-earth-void:

4th tier:

fire-fire-fire-fire: **Taken**

water-water-water-water: **Taken**

earth-earth-earth-earth: **Taken**

air-air-air-air: **Taken**

void-void-void-void: **Taken**

fire-fire-fire-water:

fire-fire-fire-air:

fire-fire-fire-earth: **Taken**

fire-fire-fire-void:

water-water-water-fire:

water-water-water:air:

water-water-water-earth:

water-water-water-void:

air-air-air-fire:

air-air-air-water:

air-air-air-earth:

air-air-air-void:

void-void-void-fire:

void-void-void-water:

void-void-void-earth:

void-void-void-air:

fire-fire-water-water:

fire-fire-air-air:

fire-fire-earth-earth: **Taken**

fire-fire-void-void: **Taken**

water-water-air-air: **Taken**

water-water-earth-earth:

water-water-void-void:

air-air-earth-earth:

air-air-void-void:

earth-earth-void-void:

fire-water-air-earth: **Taken**

fire-water-air-void: **Taken**

fire-earth-air-void: **Taken**

water-earth-air-void: **Taken**

 **G** **ood luck people!**


	5. Chapter 5 First blood

Chapter five

 **The first hunt**

 **A.N:**

 **Hello everyone back with chief's here.**

 **In the last chapter, there are barely any plot progression and the story had took quite a slow pace. There is a few ideas I had in mind for the next few steps but mostly it will be quite the same with canon storyline and several minor tweaks so I hope you'll like it.**

 **For the record, I'm still opening the submission for Louise's spells via PM, and I will keep updating the spell book so if you wish to know what's the status of the spell that is in Louise arsenal check out the last few pages of chapter four. All sort of help and suggestion is appreciated. And I'm also opening a new draft of suggestion for new Xenomorph, both Trans-breed and Pure-breed. If you wish to know more check out the rules section below.**

 **That's all for now, enjoy your read.**

Disclaimer: I redirect thee to the last chapter's disclaimer

* * *

 **-Undisclosed location-**

Razor had returned to the field to see Louise training with Derflinger, "Louise", he called out.

"Razor, I hope Tabitha won't be too much of a trouble for us in the future?", Louise asked.

"Most likely, she has no reason to pick a fight with us unless she had a whole army backing her. And I doubt that she will try anything funny unless she was forced to", Razor said.

"What makes you say that?", Louise asked.

"Her eyes, although hard to read it is still clear to me that it was filled with pain and regret. The same eyes that I've seen back in my home, besides don't you find it weird that the school's faculty barely had any other information about her family and her origin? And I don't even knew her family name to give a hint", Razor replied.

"Yes I do find it weird, a noble would proudly declare the name of their family and household to increase said house fame and dignity through their actions. Unfortunately, I too barely knew her. And the only person in the entire school that is close to her is none other than Kirche von Zerbst", Louise said.

"Ya know for a Gandalfr, you got a pretty good head on ya kid. I can vouch that it is weird but, not uncommon. Usually noble who are disinherited, or banished from their family are the ones that had a background like that", Derflinger add his own cent.

"Perhaps Kirche already know about her personal condition. Normally people with opposite personalities rarely become acquaintance let alone a close friend, for now all we need to do is to keep our eyes open. And sooner or later we will need to deal with the school faculty as well", Razor said.

Louise grimaced at that notion. She almost forgot that the school may have already knew about the existence of the Xenomorph Hive, if they wish to investigate further then it may be too dangerous for them to stay around here. Not to mention what would they said to her family about the familiars she summoned, things could easily get out of hand.

"When it comes to that, I'll do my best to convince Headmaster Osmond to turn a blind eye for this. Although I rarely meet him, I know that at least he's a good person", Louise said.

"Suit yourself Louise, anything will do for now. Most students already ignored our presence due to fear alone, but we can't say the same with the teachers. Not to mention several organization that may already had their eyes on us, that's why we have to keep our eyes open in these times", Razor said.

Razor took a glance to the training ground. Many areas are damaged with one spell or another that either transform, alter or destroy the environment, "So, are you finished with your training?".

"Mostly, I have learned a plethora of spells but I do find it more dangerous and powerful than most spells in Halkenginia. Not to mention the easier casting process and the manipulation of willpower are more faster than it usually takes", Louise deducted.

"Indeed, I believe that back in my world, there are many work of fiction that made magic casting more easier and faster than the old fashioned chanting and wand-weaving using several different method than Halkenginia. Maybe there are more simplistic ways yet to be unraveled", Razor commented.

"No kidding, I haven't felt that much magical power through me ever since the elven wars. Back then, almost everyone had powerful magical abilities that can easily beat the most powerful known spell today. Most spells at this current age is only enough for appetizers", Derf said.

"That's an interesting piece of information, but I'm running low on willpower. Another fact I learned from these spells is their large consumption of magic and I will need to rest and regain my strength, in the meantime do you have any suggestion on what should we do?", Louise asked as she took a seat in the nearby grass.

"I do have some ideas, either visiting the nest or talking to Colbert for research purpose. I'll leave it up to you to decide", Razor said.

"I'l take your offer to visit the nest. It has been some time since I last had a talk with Queen", Louise said.

"What are you talking about, you have telepathy for God sake", Razor said.

"There's a difference between a face to face talk and a telepathy conversation Razor. Learn the difference, sheesh men are insensitive", most of the Hive member said the same in the telepath network.

"Oh crap, here we go again", Derf said.

"Wait, why the hell do you all agree with her?!", Razor said.

"Oh Razor, you would never understand girls didn't you? That's why you never had a girlfriend in the first place", Louise said teasingly with the rest of the girls also jeering him in the same manner.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that no girl would want to date a half serpentine humanoid. So it's a safe bet that I won't find a girlfriend anytime soon, if not ever at all", Razor said with a hint of resignation in his tone.

"Damn son, and here I thought Brimir is the most unlucky guy in the whole world", Derf said with a laugh.

"Ah! I'm sorry to bring up a sensitive subject", Louise said apologectically.

"Nah, don't be. I'm used to it anyway", Razor said as he regained his composure. "So back to the nest we go, heard the Queen had a few things to tell us back home", Razor said as the group headed to the cave.

* * *

 **-The Hive cavern-**

The construction of the tunnel system is completed, all the rooms needed for each different facility are finished and ready to be used, such as egg storage, barn, breeding room, cocoon chamber, and many more.

The tunnels that was meant to reach throughout Tristain via underground is almost completed. Although they haven't opened a way in yet, they have confirmed that at least they have secured key point location such as the nearby city, the academy, the Royal palace, several influential noble house such as the Vallerie estate, several towns including the port La Rochelle, and villages including the remote village called Tarbes.

Louise had put a strict order to not make contact with the humans. The cave must be sealed and none may enter until they found another good spot for the central point of operation, the current base is too risky and susceptible with attacks from earth mages.

"I have to say with the Diggers around, our work in digging tunnels became more easier by the day", Razor commented.

"It is to be expected compared to the classic Drone. After all, Drones were meant to attend the needs of the Queen. As well taking care of the offsprings and maintaining the nest", Louise commented.

"No matter how many times I have seen these snake-thing, it never fails to surprise me on how creepy and silent they are. I can barely even felt the presence of the ones next to me", Derf said.

"Still, it feels bizarre the way we advance this quickly. It almost as if we're moving ten times the normal pace of our race evolution", Razor said.

"Maybe it had something to do with your never ending conflict against many faction in the past. After all, the Hive's nest can easily be detected with either Terran Marine or the Hunters technology. And as a species, their instinct that needed to survive, we develop more method for combat instead of domestical purpose. And since you guys have been staying here for several weeks without conflict has made the Hive change their common purpose", Louise dictated.

"That was an insightful statement Louise. It seems I'm not the only scholar around these parts", Razor said.

"I wasn't the second best honor student just for show you know. Even I had my own standard in understanding and learning as well as analysis", Louise said as they both reached the main chamber.

The Queen greeted them with an audible screech which sounded more welcoming and warm. "Hello there Queen, it's been a while", Louise said.

"So, any further development going on Queen?", Queen gave Razor and Louise a glimpse of a vision from one of the Drone. She placed several eggs into the incubation chamber with several others doing the same and two Carrier stood guard near the entrance.

Another image showed a Digger burrowing a tunnel far to what Razor believed to be the direction southeast, a small expedition team of Praetorians, Warriors, Drones and other Diggers are with her. Another image of a Runner raid group scouting the boundary while hunting new hosts for a new kind of breed.

The last image showed the academy halls of Tristain. A figure with flashy clothes and ridiculous mustache walked with Colbert to the headmaster's office.

"Several things have been going on for a while eh?", Razor commented.

"I see that the construction of the nest is completed. We will need to keep our numbers in check from now on, I'll leave this matter to you Queen", Louise said as the Queen nodded.

"And I see that you took my instruction accordingly Queen, already you've sent an expedition squad to the south east region. Hopefully, we won't have to deal with the Elves early on and find a good place to start the giant network", Razor said.

"You're serious about that plan Razor?", Louise asked.

"Of course, for our species the underground is the easiest way for us to travel through a region without any sort of confrontation with the natives. And sooner or later, we will need to expand our reach beyond the borders of Tristain. Using the already small region of Tristain as our home base is already risky with a chance to turn it into an all out war. That's why I was planning to use this place as one of our stronghold at most, while the unclaimed region will be used as our very capital", Razor concluded.

"And once we've established our capital, we will create a giant underground network across the continent to monitor the activity of other race and nations. I have to say, as a species that is the best course of action", Louise said.

"As much as it is dangerous to deal with the elves early on, I have to agree with my partner here boy. The elves maybe crafty and tough, but that doesn't mean that they have no pride. I bet that ego of theirs have lower their guards enough to not notice anything that is below the ground", Derf said.

"Duly noted Derf, but now that you mention it do you know what are the elves exactly? Most people or books described them as a very powerful magic caster that can easily crushed armies with only a weave of spell", Louise asked.

"I'm afraid to say that I can't help you with that partner, most of the battles I had with elves are hectic and I am already six thousand years old. Even an immortal demigod can easily forgot a thing or two in their lifetime", Derf said.

"Well, that can't be helped. let's move on to the next topic shall we?", Razor said.

"So it's still possible to create a branch within the Trans-breed caste Razor?", Louise asked.

"Well, it is. Unfortunately we can never actually determine the requirements for a new one. Up until now, the only thing that gave us a hint is the animal genus or familia. Even then, most share the same characteristic such as the example of wolf and dog breed the Runner class", Razor explained.

"That mole was a special case, I guess we got lucky on that one. However, since there was no such mole could be found in any previous colony we established I presume that we can grew more with the abundance of races and animalia we can found in this world", Razor said.

"There's truth in that, but at least we can rest easy with the Trans-breed development. What truly worries me is the Pure-breeds", Louise said.

"Something wrong with the current pace?", Razor asked.

"Well no, its just that it is more slow than most development we've had up to this time. No upgrades, no mutation, not even a glimpse of evolution. We may need to investigate this matter sooner or later", Louise deducted.

"Don't worry, I'll look it up to see if there's any opportunity we can get. We can focus on other things for now", Razor said.

"There's nothing wrong with our borders as far as concerned, so we could skip that", Louise said.

"Then that means we're going back to the matters in the academy. But I have to admit, I've never seen that guy around the complex. Is he a new transfer teacher or what?", Razor said.

"Wait, who's this guy you guys talking about?", Derf asked.

"That's Count Mott of the waves. He's the palace messenger of Tristain, although I never really liked him", Louise said with disdain in her eyes.

"Why, did your family had a bad relationship with his?", Razor asked.

"Not really, it's just that not many people liked him. He is rumored to be a perverted man who use his status as a noble to employ many commoner girl to be his maid or servants. Even Guiche isn't fond towards him", Louise said.

"Sounds like a bad news to me, it's no secret that nobles like that would either had ulterior motives for those girls. I wouldn't be surprised if most ended up as his mistresses", Derf said while Louise shuddered at that.

"Then it's safe to assume that he is borderline crucial and irrelevant", Razor stated.

"For being a palace messenger?", Louise asked.

"You get the idea. It would be bad for us if he reports back to the royal family about our presence in the country. But at the same time, we can easily dispatched him if he tried anything stupid or before he could rat us out", Razor said.

The Queen gave a small hissing sound which garnered the attention of the other two. At cue, several Praetorian and Drones appeared, holding their tablet on hand. "I get it, I'll upgrade you guys now", Louise said with a smile.

"So any ideas on what should we do next?", Louise asked.

"No, I think it safe to say that we have nothing to do. So we're free for the rest of the day, we'll have another meeting tomorrow in this place", Razor said as he stretches his body.

"Let's return to the academy. Maybe we still had time until supper, I don't want to miss Marteau's freshly made chicken soup", Louise said as she finished the last upgrade.

"I have to agree, the man's food is something I've never taste back in my world. I may have no need to consume food, but it's still better to taste something delicious once in a while", Razor said as he turned to the Queen.

"Keep up the good work girl, and rest easy with the progress. We still have a lot of time in this world", the Queen nodded, and with that Razor and Louise left to return to the academy.

* * *

 **-A few hours later-**

Razor and Louise reached the academy by dusk, it's a breezy evening as students could be seen returning to their respective dorms or to the dining hall to eat some grub before calling it a day. "Razor, I'm not in the mood to eat at the dining hall. Would you please escort me to the servant quarters to ask for Siesta's service?", Louise said.

"Sure Louise, the kitchen is not too far from here maybe we can find her there", they walked to the kitchen quarters where they found several other servants and cooks doing their daily activity. However, one can easily notice the somber mood from the staff.

"Marteau!", Razor called out which gained the attention of the whole staff, yet instead the usual swarming of idolization they only reply with a polite tone before going back to their own business. Marteau walked to the duo with a faux smile.

"Let me guess, noble trouble", Razor said as Marteau dropped his masked persona. He showed the expression full of grim as he nod.

"I wouldn't be surprised that things like this happened Marteau, and I'm sure you commoners will dealt with it eventually, but before that while you're at it please inform Siesta that I would like her to deliver supper to my room this evening", Louise said.

"I'm afraid Siesta can no longer be of any service to you miss Vallerie", Marteau said.

"Pardon? And why is that I beg the question Marteau. Surely you know that I highly regard Siesta's service all this time, perhaps she fell into sickness or possibly retired?", Louise asked.

"Miss Siesta… has been taken away into the service of count Mott, she had already leave the academy few hours ago", the news shocked Louise and Razor, but Louise is more shocked than the latter.

"Holy crap, that guy works faster than I thought he would be", Derf commented.

"Well that was unfortunate, so what now Louise?", Razor asked as he noticed that her bangs is covering her eyes. He can't read what's her mood if it weren't for the fact that they are connected telepathically. Razor already know what she was going to say next.

"Well that is indeed quite unfortunate, and here I thought I would enjoy a nice supper. What a shame", she turned around and nudge Razor. "Let us return to my room Razor. I've lost my appetite for tonight", she said.

"Very well Louise, lead the way. Have a nice night Marteau", Marteau nodded as Louise and Razor left the kitchen. They walked through the hall and reached an intersection before Louise stopped.

"You sure are quite at leisure to see a fellow commoner taken away by force Razor. I thought you would've gone mad and charge to count Mott's mansion straight away", Louise said as she kept her back facing Razor.

"There's no reason to. If anything, it should've been you who went loco back there", Louise stiffened at his words.

"Don't be ridiculous! Why should I-", her words are cut short as Razor pat her in the head.

"Alright, alright you little twit. I'll go and do something about Mott, but don't think that I would do this for Siesta. Consider this our preemptive strike to avoid future's complication", Razor said as he left Louise to herself.

"Oh, and by the way. Anything I should know before I went to investigate?", Razor asked from behind the shadows.

"Count Mott's reputation is bad in the eyes of most nobility, but nevertheless he is an important figure to the royalty. Trying to fight him frontally may make things worst for us, so I suggest we should deal with his connection to the royal family first", Louise said.

"I could already tell that not even the Count's men and servants are fond of him. You could use that advantage to spread bad rumors about him partner", Derf also said his own opinion.

"Duly noted, disrupting connection and spreading bad rumor and influence. I'll be right back these four will stay with you", four Praetorian emerged from the shadows and stood near Louise.

"Holy shit! Seriously where the hell do these things comes from?", Derf cried.

"You'll get used to it Derflinger, now I would like to retire the night. don't overdo it Razor, I don't want my familiar beat tired in the morning", she said as she left to her room. Razor miss seeing Louise's smile right there.

"Alright, let's have some fun tonight", Razor left the academy unnoticed.

 **-Count Mott's residence-**

Razor have reached the outskirt of count Mott's estate. With him are several Runners and Drones watching from behind the shadows as they analyzed the security system that has been implemented by the count.

So far there's only six guards. Two guarding the front gate, one on the lookout tower and three are playing a card game in the camp outside the estate. _"_ _I didn't expect much from a count, but couldn't he at lea_ _s_ _t put up a patrolling group? Seems like these nobles are too arrogant to be care about such trivial things_ ",he tought.

" _But that makes things easier for us, for now I have set up four group of five Runners, two Drones and a Warrior to secure the borderline outskirt of the estate. From north, south, east and west so we can detect any kind of outside interference that may comes to Mott's aid during our operation"._

Count Mott's estate, is similar to a design of a small mansion with stone walls and two towers. One of them are lit with a torch indicating that there is a guard there. There's also several small buildings outside the mansion, it is either the servant quarter or Barracks for troops.

" _With me are several Drones and Runners,_ _I will use them as spies to gather significant information about the count's misdeeds. Considering their small size and stealthy nature, no one will notice what would happen for the next three days"_.

The plan Razor had in mind is to investigate Count Mott's activity for at least 3 days, at most one week. Without supervision from the authority of the crown Derflinger believe that he will do anything as he please without consideration of getting caught.

Once they obtained the necessary information, they will steal any evidence and ask Louise to report it to the royal family. Since she is a close friend to the heir of the kingdom, plus the prove that she had will have put Mott at the mercy of Tristain.

And that will be the least of his concern when Razor dealt with him personally. After all, a simple act of assassination may cause unrest in the kingdom and that is not one of the Xenomorphs main interest as of late.

"Alright, one of you will stick to his rooms at all times. While the rest will scour the residence to search for proof in any form, avoid detection and only traverse the hallway when it's midnight. don't let any guards see you", the Xenomorph group nodded before he signaled them to follow him to the unguarded part of the wall.

Once they make sure that the front guard didn't see them, Razor motioned them to scale the walls, "I'll put the guard at the top for early sleep, after that you guys scatter and hide inside the mansion, stick to the plan and leave the place in case you've got found out", the Hive stopped at the wall while Razor strafe to the guarded tower.

When Razor reach the outlook, he saw the guard yawning while keeping his eyes on the horizon. Unaware to the presence of the predator right behind him. With a non-lethal dose of Xenomorph venom on the tip of his tail, he sting the man on his nerve on the neck. Not enough to kill him, but enough to inject the small venom into his system and put him in a state of semi-comatose.

The man gasped in surprise, before immediately fell unconscious and asleep. With that's done, the Xenomorph spy team scaled the walls once more and began their search for any weakness within the count's estate.

Done with his part of the job, Razor left the vicinity and decided to return to the academy and wait for the result.

* * *

 **-2 Days later-**

For two days of constant watch, the spies managed to obtain the secret location of Mott's hidden files. It's actually not hard for the Drones to find it, it's the old hidden safe behind the painting on his study which contain almost all of his paperwork.

This almost cause Razor to face palm due to the sheer cliché that this count had as a semi-relevant antagonist in a story. Seriously, this guy can be considered as early game side boss or a mini boss in any game.

Through constant monitor and vigilance, Razor and Louise have received enough evidence from count Mott's mansion in other 'secret safes' hidden in the mansion. "I'm going to be honest, I thought it would take longer than this", Razor said as he stared on all the important paperwork stolen from Mott's study.

"No shit partner, even a pickpocket is harder to find than these piece of papers", Derf added.

"My thought as well Derflinger. Did you already check all the paper on this pile?", Louise asked.

"Nope, why don't we check it now?", Razor said as he picked a paper.

"Won't count Mott will be suspicious if he didn't found any of these important papers back at his estate?", Louise asked.

"It'll be all too late for him by then, back to the papers for now. Let's see here, it seems he is supporting the black market activity by bribing the local law enforcers to receive the money for at least 40% profit made by the traders. This is the amount of gold received by Mott this month", Razor read out loud.

"This one is a false royal order to collect extra tax in several villages far from the capital", Louise read.

"This is a letter of sensitive information from Tristain royal family, there's also an insignia that I've never seen before", Razor said.

"Where? Let me see it", Louise took the letter and examined the seal which is quite foreign to her.

"I've never seen this seal before, I've recognized several noble family seal but not this one", she gave the letter back to Razor.

"There's also this letter of underground trade monopoly agreement from several noble family that conspire with count Mott", she gave the letter to Louise.

"I never thought that there are nobles who would obstruct the authority of the crown. They should have been a loyal follower and role model for the people and ruled them with just", Louise said.

"Humans are greedy by nature Louise, us Xenomorphs is also greedy in a different terms. As a social species, they desire the power to be the most superior being in their species, either it's physical power or hierarchy status they always seek to be above the rest it's also a pretty common thing back at my world", Razor said as he picked up another important paper.

"As a thing that exist for more than 6000 years ago, I've also met those kind of people back in my days", Derf said.

"This is interesting, an invitation letter to join an organization called the Reconquista", he gave Louise the letter.

"I've never heard of this organization before. But this insignia share the same resemblance with the information letter from before", Louise said.

"Then this Mott guy must have been selling information to this organization for quite some time. I believe we have ourselves a traitor within the nobility", Razor then ordered the Hive in Mott's estate to retreat and secure the perimeter.

"Louise, you have to report this matter to the royal palace. I know that you have the connection with the royal princess and can easily reach her with a single letter with the evidence, but please refrain of revealing your identity as the sender for it is too soon for the royalty to lay their eyes upon us", Razor said as he gave the papers to Louise.

"I'll see what I can do, the princess gave me a special privilege to send her letter through a secret courier service. Although I can't guarantee that she won't recognized my letters, I can make sure that she will ignore it in favor for the security of the kingdom. Plus, I don't know if the courier service applies only to me or several other friends that the princess had", Louise said.

"Then it's a safe bet that whenever you decided to send that letter, the princess would've recognized you immediately. But keep the name anonymous, lest another person decided to stick their nose where they shouldn't", Razor said.

"I'll get to it immediately", Louise head to her study and grab a piece of paper and a feather pen.

"Just for curiosity sake, what's gonna happen to Mott once the royal family receive this evidence from his manor?", Razor asked.

"They probably will enact an investigation on his mansion to look for further clues. If he is proved guilty, he will be strict from his wealth and title and if got lucky will be banished or thrown into a prison", Louise replied.

"Ouch, throwing him into a prison is a good thing for him?", Derf said.

"Any act of treason against the royal family is a direct offensive to Brimir himself. Since the four royal family is the direct descendant of the founder, any vile act is considered heresy by the church", Louise explained.

"What about Romalia then? Since their foundation is based of Brimir's loyal followers, what makes them so powerful that it is comparable to the papal state back in my world?", Razor asked.

"The church of the founder in Romalia claims to be the representative of Brimir's will, as well as the religion's defenders of faith. And since many of Brimir's relics and history were recorded by some of his followers, many claimed that the ones that created the state of Romalia are saints and apostles to Brimir's faith. Thus giving them the same power as the royal family, if not higher", I see, it really is almost the same with the papacy.

"So does this mean that at worst, that Mott guy is going to be executed?", Derf asked.

"Pretty much, I just hope the royal family will be merciful that day", Louise said as she continued writing her letter.

 **-the next day-**

The royal palace was in chaos by the information that is received by the crown princess Henrietta, a quick search team was assembled and they have found many evidence of Count Mott's atrocious act against the kingdom and it's people. Many other nobles that is involved in his schemes are also captured and have their residence searched.

Ever since then, the palace have tightened their guard against any possible spies from other countries. Some of the higher rank and loyal noble family were asked to meet the Queen behind closed door to ascertain several things.

Things were looking good for Louise and Razor. Siesta has returned to the academy to resume her work as a maid there, many of Mott's servants were hired by the crown to work as a servant in one of their mansion on the countryside. Several girls that works as maid/mistress were given the permission to return to their families. And the wicked cruel system that is created by Mott and his co-belligerent is being taken care of by the kingdom's administrators.

As for Mott and his several noble friends….

* * *

 **-Tristain's prison, Mott's cell-**

"How in Brimir's name could this happened to me?!", Mott cried as he slam his cell's wall.

"I was supposed to be a successful and wealthy household if the plan went smoothly, how did it reach the ears of the royal family? I made sure to fool any inspector of the crown and hide all of my plans deep inside my mansion most secret hideout", he grumbled.

The door to his cell was unlocked and before him were several figures in black wearing weird masks. "Oh great, are you here to bust me out?", Mott asked with hope in his eyes. One figure wearing a demon mask approach him.

"On the contrary count Mott, we're here to dispatch you. You have no use for us any further, and your mere existence is a threat to our very organization", he said which the count had a pale expression on his face.

"W-wait! I still have a few colleagues that can help your rebellion! I also had a few connection with the underground organization in Tristain if you wish to co-operate with them to invade Tristain later on!", the count begged.

"Well, that might have pardon your life if it weren't for the fact that we've already had several other nobles in Tristain that gave us the same or even better offer than what you did here. So let's just make this not personal and hopefully, you can learn from this mistake in the next life", Mott grimaced at that word. The pseudo leader raised his sword ready to cut and the count don't have his wand to retaliate.

But before the man could swung down the sword, "You know, you people could have picked a better time to cut all ties with your spies instead of doing it the night when they were captured you know?", a voice said from the cell door.

There stood the person called Razor by the door, leaning against it whilst holding a book with the title, "Story of our Founder IV", "And here I thought I would have enough time to finish this book while waiting for the real rats to come out. But oh well, I guess this makes my job more easier", he went inside the cell and closed the door while locking it.

The other members of the assassins quickly drew their weapons ranging from swords, knives and surprisingly a magic wand. "I guess you people are this Reconquista people that has been making a fuss around here. I will give you a chance to make things easy for your part, give me the info I want and I *might* consider to let you guys go back home to your families. How about it?", Razor said.

"As if we're going to open our mouth easily you vile serpent! We will remove Mott's and his cellmates, and kill you while we're at it. You fetch quite a high price by our boss you know? And of course we won't miss the chance to get it", the leader said as he took out a wand with his other hand.

"Great then! That means I don't have to bother hesitate to use my own method, which to be honest is far better than having you tell the truth right away. I hope you can resist telling the truth before I'm done playing with you", Razor said with a wicked smile as his body shifted into his Xenomorph persona.

The assassins began to draw cold sweat and felt a primal fear as he walked closer and closer. They began to notice that on the dark ceilings there were several slithering figure that barely went unnoticed by the group.

"Fireball!", The leader decided to throw a fireball at the ceiling, the figure were quick to avoid the fatal spell and descend to the part where they can be seen by the others. Black snake-like creature with different color hue with razor sharp tail and claws.

"Well, let's start the party shall we?", Razor said as the cell fell into chaos. The runners were quick to dispatch most of the people that hold wands to make sure that they won't try anything funny. The other hired blade was taken care of by Praetorian and Warriors, while Razor is fighting toe to toe with the leader.

The Drones were either securing Mott from immediate danger, or weakening the other assassins with their acid. The fight went for half of minute and the assassins numbers already down to three people.

"Shit! we're escaping, open a hole on the wall and run! Every man for himselves!", the leader said as one of his subordinate cast a magic to open a large hole on the wall and fly out into the darkness of the night.

"Fool, they thought they could escape just like that. Take these people back, I'll stick around for just a little while", the other nodded as they carry the comatose assassins out through the hole. Razor then turn his attention to count Mott.

"Are you here to kill me too?", he asked with fear on his eyes.

"Not exactly, but I'm not here to help you either", Razor said as he took a seat in front of the fallen noble. "In fact, I don't know what to do with you now", he said honestly which surprised the count.

"Then what is your purpose of coming to this place? Are you perhaps the one who nark me to the royalty so that you can lure out those people while the royal guards threw me to the prison?", he said with a hint of anger on his words.

"Indirectly, but yes. At least I took a small part of the reason why you are inside this cell right now, though I never thought that those guys would interfere so quick", the count eyes held a great amount of rage, but quickly he dismiss it.

"I guess I got what's coming for me. But aside from that, I don't trust that this people is your true goal to bring me down from my place in nobility", Mott said, noticing the hidden meaning behind Razor's words.

"Well, it's also true. One of my primary goals is to take someone back from your servitude, one of my colleague actually", Mott was surprised, there is someone who would do so far to save a commoner?

"You could say that your reputation with the lower class is infamous. Although I could tolerate it to a small degree, there's always a line where you should never cross even if you are a commoner, noble or even royalty. If it went beyond that line, I wouldn't hesitate to even remove them permanently if it's the only choice", Razor said.

"So why don't you just finish it then? I don't have anything worth your concern if you already had those people to tell you everything", he said with a resigned tone.

"Once again, I don't need to Mott. I could just kill you here, but what good would it bring to me? There's nothing worthwhile that you could offer me as you just said so that's why I asked on what I should do with you", Razor said.

"Are you implying that my actions is redeemable?", he asked. Razor smiled that this man is not shallow as many people think.

"Good thing you have at least a good head on your shoulder. To answer your question, yes it's redeemable. You may have done something that is considered harmful both to the people and the kingdom of Tristain, but that doesn't mean that it would instantly mean death sentence for you", Razor said.

"As much as I agree with you, the law of Tristain said otherwise. While I might have escaped the wrath of Reconquista, I still will rot away in this prison. Not to mention that most of my wealth is already taken away by the kingdom", he said.

"Then you could start all over and learn from your mistakes. It's not a mistake that in each hierarchy, that there will always be someone that is higher in standing than the other. But what makes a great nation is the one which each of those class understand the importance of each other. Think about it for a while. Without, the commoners who would do all the small work and pay taxes to support the country? Without the nobles who would lead the peasants and protect them in dire times?", Mott went deep in though with Razor's word.

"I'm not saying that you should change your actions right away, instead take it slow and learn. Understand the struggle of the common people while you're at it, or alternatively you can just get outside this prison right now and escape while turning into a fugitive the next day", Razor then stand up and head to the hole on the wall.

"A piece of advice, if you choose to repent and redeem your mistakes make a honest confession to the royalty. Tell them everything you know without holding anything back, and if you're lucky they might spare you with a few years in prison. But if you don't, you can rest easy that you died an honorable death", Razor then walked out the cell and disappeared.

"Another thing, do try to keep our existence a secret can you? I'm not saying that you should lie, but just consider that you never see us at all. Or else, I can't guarantee your survival even if you got the royal guards protecting you", Mott shivered a bit, but nevertheless give a sigh of relief. This is really a long evening for him.

* * *

 **-Wilderness-**

The group that escaped from the prison were now resting under a tree, their mana have run out a few minutes ago and they will need to rest. "Shit, what the fuck was that?!", one of the underling said.

"We were only told to remove Mott of the wave, and expecting the familiar of the 'saint'. Not a whole pack of hideous monsters!", said another one.

"Be quiet! We already failed the mission and lose more than a half of our men. At the very least, we must report this back to our boss and make a better preparation next time", the leader said as he drank a bottle of water. "No one knows how many serpent that familiar had in store, but the next time we meet I will be the one to cut him to pieces".

"That's brave coming from a guy who just ran away from him", Razor voice echoed through the woods which alarmed the remaining three assassins.

"Show yourself you fucking snake!", one of the soldier said.

"Why should I? I don't even need to deal with any of you right now", several noise were heard from the bushes around the tree. The assassins were terrified on what's await them just behind it. The leader cast a light spell and illuminate the area but there were nothing there.

"As much as I want to toy with you we don't have much time, let's get this over with shall we?", at cue several Xenomorphs appeared from the woods. Their numbers are even more than the ones in the dungeon. There were sixty three, ranging from Drones to even Praetorians.

"And so the hunt reach it peaks. I hope you're ready to open your mouth~", Razor said playfully as the serpents draw closer, with each passing seconds the assassins grew frightened. No one dare to move a muscle, in a last attempt to escape the leader started to chant a magic before something pounce him from the top of the tree.

"Got you", Razor said with his eyes stared deep into the soul as his tail knocked him out, and all Xenomorph start rushing into the scene.

 **-Xenomorph Hive-**

"So, any sign of tracking spell or device?", Razor asked as Louise and several Drones examined the leader.

"Not much, but it's not guaranteed that they haven't send any report to their superiors wherever they may be", Louise said as she sighed tiredly.

"Welp, I guess that's as far as we can get for now", the leader suddenly woke up.

"Well, well good morning sunshine. How was your sleep?", the man screamed in horror to find his entire body is webbed with strange semi liquid substance.

"Glad to know that there's another person alive and well, I started to grew desperate on what should I do if you never woke up", Razor said in a worried tone, which doesn't sound like a worried tone at all by the leader.

"Untie me this instant fiend! I demand you to release me or risk the wrath of my benefactors!", he said with faux bravado.

"So? What would they do if we make them angry?", Louise asked with a disinterested look.

"They will come and break me free as part of the deal we make! The members of the Reconquista will come for you and annihilate your whole kin!", the man said.

"I see that I don't even need to any interrogation after all, so it's confirmed that this terrorist group have their eyes on you for quite some time Louise", Razor deducted as the man paled.

"Although I that also gave me several new questions, if you wouldn't mind may you kindly tell us about everything you know about this Reconquista? I want to know them better in case they sent an invitation letter for us", Razor said with ever presence menace.

"I'm warning you snake! My boss won't be happy even if you put slightly one of your disgusting finger on me!", he said still desperate to scare Razor off.

"Well, since you don't want to talk about your boss or anybody you work for. Then I guess there's no need for us to speak, say hello to your new nightmare", Razor held a facehugger on his hands as he shove it to the man's face.

"Wait! Please spare me! I'll tell you anything I know but please don't kill me!", he finally broke as Razor withdraw the Facehugger before throwing it to one of the Reconquista grunts.

"Now we're talking. Continue".

"I was hired by the Reconquista a few months ago. I'm a minor noble from the northern province of Albion and was promised new land in exchange for my servitude and loyalty to the Reconquista. I was hired by a man wearing a mask and was only told to keep watch of one of our benefactor and eliminate him if he's compromised, I don't know much about the organization but it is comprised of the separatist noble rebels of Albion and a new cult branch of the church led by the Archbishop himself. I swear that's all I know", he said as he poured all the information he knew.

"That's all? Are you sure you've told me everything?", Louise asked.

"I swear, I swear! There's nothing else I know!", Razor took a deep look to the man's eyes. A visage of fear and horror, there's a small chance that he is lying when he is scared shitless like this. In one swift motion, Razor tail cut the webbing.

"I'm giving you the chance to walk away now, and don't even think to tell anyone about us. You've seen nothing here, now scram", the man took that offer eagerly and ran outside the tunnel.

"Is it wise to let him go just like that?", Louise asked.

"There is one thing you will have to learn about me tonight Louise", Razor said as he walked to the next interrogation victim. "I never let go of my prey nor do I waste it", not long after he said that a terrifying scream rang throughout the tunnel. Through one of the eyes of a Drone who're passing by, Louise saw the man from before now lie on the ground with a facehugger stuck to his face.

"The night is still long, let's see how much can these birds sing shall we?".

* * *

 **-Cut-**

 **sorry for the short chapter after waiting for so long. But I somehow can't seem to expand this chapter any further, hope you enjoy it and keep your eyes open for the next chapter. And while I'm at it, if you have any suggestion on both Pure or Trans breed xenomorph ideas, or any of the Louise's psuedo-invoker magic let me know in comment or PM me. Wanna talk more about Xenomorph in general? Join me on my forum.**

 **See you all later, chief's out.**


End file.
